The Phantom Keyblade
by jetslinger333
Summary: Lelouch was reborn as a chosen Keyblade weilder and fulfill his new destiny, but a called from the past that his sister was captured. Lelouch will once again return back to his world not only that Heartless are coming to devour his world. ( Warning spoiler for the movie Lelouch of the resurrection ) after R2 & Kingdom hearts 3
1. Chapter 1

The phantom keyblade

Prologue

Utada Hikaru & Skrillex - Face My Fears

Lelouch was wearing a different kind of clothes (similar to Sora from kingdom hearts 2 the red part were purple and the shoes are normal sneakers) one that he wasn't wearing his Zero persona as he stand near the Kingdom of Zilkhstan. He looks different than before as his hair was white as snow with a ponytail.

Looking at the horizon were the sky was dark but it wasn't a normal dark night, it was covered by heartless creatures as they pour like rain the easily cover the world in darkness. It could be said earth is now invaded by heartless.

It was no surprise with the corruption and destruction cause by Britannia extended the Emperor Charles, Chinese Federation by High Eunuchs, United Republic of European by council of forty their action has accumulated a lot of negative energy in C world as such heartless would be attracted to everyone darkness heart. Lelouch knew it was just a matter of time but he never thought it would be soon.

As he stood there looking at the many hundred's thousand shapes and sizes of heartless army.

"It doesn't feel bad actually," looking at the vast army of heartless ready to kill him. "If I can protect the people I love to my last breath it will be worth it. Maybe this was Sora felt trying to protect his friends with all his heart."

It was something new that Lelouch felt it was unusual that he never thought of protecting others near them it was usual just lying from afar or commanding troops.

As he look behind him a village covered in magic dome that he created he can see Kallen, C.C. Nunnally, Sayoko, Suzaku, Cornelia and others are banging the dome and shouting that he should run or other things to live. He can see their crying face, it made his heart cringe.

In truth he didn't want to die he had so much wanted to tell them but he had his duty as a Keyblade Wieldier. As he summon Braveheart (Way To The Dawn) keyblade and another Keyblade Oathkeeper.

It would be practically impossible to summon two keyblades but Lelouch had two hearts inside of him and learn the ability of Synchro Blade. Lelouch also had other trick up his sleeve.

"I had to go full out if I want to defeat every last Heartless." as he walks slowly then turn into a sprint ready to defend his world.

* * *

After Lelouch's death or to the world eyes Demon Emperor Lelouch, his fresh corpse was taken by another person wearing a black cloak.

"This isn't my job description being a grave rob in the middle of the night but a job still a job." as he dug the body of the deceased emperor. Thankfully the corpse was still fresh no scene of being decayed yet. He quickly grab the body then he opens the dark corridor to his destination.

After that he went straight towards the realm of darkness, the usual spot that master Aqua and Ansem once stood to look at the ocean just to past the time. And then he just toss the body of the former emperor into the sea of darkness as it sink to the bottom.

"Well kid it depends on how strong your heart is if you success you will reborn if not you be just other heartless, no heart feelings it's just fate."

As Lelouch body was sinking his mind was playing the old memories of his past from the day his life was ruin to the day he destroyed the world. It was then he experience Dive into heart.

How he felt like the darkness was calling to him and he can hear voices of hatred, distaste and despair towards him. It was telling that he deserves to die to redeem all the life's he took.

As he was getting deeper and deeper to the ocean he could felt warmth for the first time and voices that he knew and was familiar with.

"Lelouch is not too late to give."

"Yeah Zero even though you killed you can't die here."

"You must live for the sake of others."

"You need to live to take care of my sister."

"I'm sorry for suspecting you, but you must live."

"We already forgiven you, it's time to forgive yourself."

Lelouch wake up being shock as feeling a large pool of water drowning then he felt many hands behind his back pushing him up towards the surface he could feel their warmth forgetting all about being drowning as he see the light. With one more push he was out at the abyss and swam straight towards the coast.

"Where am I? Is this hell." he looks around a realm of darkness everywhere. It was a place of bizarre that he never seen before beside C world.

Lelouch walk around and found two books on a rock illuminated by the moon one was title 'Ansem Journal' and the other 'Master Aqua'. It was through reading this journal Lelouch knew where he was, in a realm of darkness a place where heartless creatures' lives and many worlds that were destroyed are trap in here forever.

It told the story of this creature's biology including Pureblood and Emblem heartless how they are like animals driven by instinct to consume other hearts and turn those victims into heartless. It also explains about the existence of other worlds.

These worlds each have their own set of history to them, with their own set of living things, as well different laws that apply to them. As it described inside the realm of darkness that time has stop which would explain why he wasn't hungry at all.

However, these worlds are separated by barriers that are practically impossible to get through except there other ways.

Ansem the wise as his name imply wrote this journal along with Master Aqua not only to remind him about his past but for those who are foolish enough to enter or trap in such realm.

'It seems something or someone put me in here.' As he continues reading until the last page showing a small detail about something called KINGDOM HEARTS but that was it.

Lelouch thank the book and decided read the other one wrote by Master Aqua it told about the existence of Keyblade wielders their duty and tasked guarding worlds and world order including how to use magic and keyblade fighting style.

Then he remembers something around the beach something stuck inside the sand when he looks he saw was a keyblade embedded. As he walked towards it and pulls the blade, it was black color and the Keyblade's guard is composed of one angelic wing and one demonic wing.

He then swung the blade, it was lighter and sturdy and knowing he had a weapon to defend against heartless.

He doubt there is any rescue and the only out is doing it himself. Looking at the ocean to past the time being alone with no one else, fortunately the journal explains few things about the realm of darkness like time does not exist.

He doesn't know how long he was here looking at the black ocean as the sound sooth his mind. He started to think about the voices that he heard especially Euphy how she forgive him including others that died by his hand.

He knows he should deserve forgiveness but he felt their warmth from their soul and heart as if it connects to him. It told them how they understand his rage, despair, sadness and it was his time to forgive himself.

Giving enough time in the realm of darkness (10 years have passed) he started to think reminiscing his past all the things he did, the people that he love, his quest for revenge, finding the truth of everything and ending the cycle of war.

'Kallen, C.C., Nunnally is it alright for me to live again?' Then like a bolt of lightning that struck his mind like a sudden realization. 'I can't stop thinking like Suzaku a person that wanted to die and run from his sins. No they already forgive me maybe it's time I forgive myself and move forward.'

"I will fight and become the keyblade wielders and protect other worlds that are my redemptions, isn't that right Euphy." From that day own Lelouch has something to live for.

Becoming a keyblade wielder is not easy he had to rally on the book learning how to use the keyblade and magic. Lelouch would also wander away from the margin to get experience fighting the heartless and obtained supplies and items to increase his keyblade power.

He had to do this by hand since theirs instruction on the journal how to create items and no so call mogul creature to help synthesize the item. Sometimes he would find books and other things for information of other worlds.

After all the heartless consume and swallow world like a giant black hole tend to leave things like books, clothes and furniture.

In truth he fears that his own world might one day attract these heartless creatures but as long there no open hole, it was safe. But it doesn't mean there's a chance happening.

But he had to try to survive and full filed his new destiny.

While resting he found another journal it was called the Tales of the Sky, it was written by Jiminy. It was this book that inspired him; it was the tale of a Boy name Sora Hikari it told him his adventures on how he believes on hope and his friends. How his heart touches of many that help others in their predicament and how he sacrifice himself to save his friends.

Reading this Lelouch already knew the one thing he lack the most the trust of others. If he had trusted those he care about some of-

Then out of nowhere some kind of bright light causing a huge force like a tornado that swept Lelouch away.

"What the heck is going on in this crazy world!" then he was blow away to somewhere unknown. When he opens his eyes he saw the most beautiful thing as he arrive The Final World.

The world consists of an expansive sea and sky that seems to reach out into infinity. Deeper into the realm lies a labyrinth that consists of a multitude of crystalline cubes and pillars, suspended in the sky.

It was then he encounters a person with sharp brown hair "Hi my name is Sora."

* * *

When Lelouch woke up he found himself in front of a tall tower and looking around a field of grass. The tower was design like a medieval time. Being curiosity he decided to enter the tower and inside the tower saw a old man dress as a wizard who was sitting on the table almost like he was waiting for someone.

"I've been expecting you young Lelouch the old wizard open his gazing on the former demon Emperor."

"You know me?"

"I am master Yen Sid I know part of you but what reason for you to come here to my tower?"

"I don't know all I remember meeting a boy named Sora."

"You meet Sora," Yen Sen's brow raised. "Where did you meet him?"

"In a place consists of an expansive sea and sky, next thing I know I was here near the tower."

"I see, the boy is far away from our reach but tell me why are you here and what is your story young Lelouch."

Lelouch would normally lied about his past and doesn't indulgence the stranger but something about meeting Sora changed him that he didn't felt afraid to speak his heart so Lelouch told Yen Sid his story about his past, his demise and trap in the realm of Darkness.

The old wizard close his eyes listening some of the story, It was disturbing it reminds him too much of the First Keyblade War and Xehanort grand plan for kingdom hearts. Even so the old wizard understands that the boy did out love and there might be a reason why the keyblade chose him.

"What you told young Lelouch is very disturbing how you abuse your power to seek vengeance and taking so many innocent lives and lied to so many people."

"I know I made a lot of mistake in the past but maybe it's time for me to change."

"But you only did out of love, peace and justice. The keyblade must have chosen you for a reason there is light in your heart my boy."

"Thank you Master Yen Sid." Lelouch never felt so free before telling others.

"You can rest here my boy I have extra room, we can discuss what we can do for you tomorrow."

" Thank you again master Yen Sid".

While Lelouch was a sleep the wizard was visited by King Mickey who was behind the door and heard everything. "You must have heard everything my friend."

"Yes I heard everything. Poor kid, he had survived on his own and locks his heart to anyone fearing of betrayal and rejection." Mickey said.

"The boy is not lost Mickey he has meet Sora in The Final World, like always Sora was able to touch his heart the first step of opening his heart of his past is progress in my book."

"So what should we do to the former royalty?"

"I will send him to land of departure where he will be trained under Master Aqua, Terra and Ventus, as chosen keyblade wielder it is his tasked to become one of the guardians of light."

"I agree maybe during his training and journey he can open his heart even more."

"Let's hope so that it's doesn't close his heart even more."

Few days later Lelouch started to learn more about the worlds and its universal complex, knowing that his world is nothing more than a speck of dust of a greater universe. He also learns of the Keyblade war and what is Kingdom Hearts.

The next day Master Yen Sid sends Lelouch to the land of departure a perfect place to train him so that he can learn to better as a Keyblade Wielder. Using one of his magic he was able to send Lelouch through a door he created to teleport him to land of departure including a letter.

Lelouch meet other keyblade wielders and learn few things from them especially master Aqua a magic-based fighter with agility to boot.

Terra uses slow but very heavy and hard-hitting attacks. His affinity for Earth lets him use the powerful Quake and Meteor spells.

And Ventus was the fastest and most agile out of the trio. Ventus has an affinity for the wind and light elements and mixes both into several of his techniques and magic attacks.

He trained under them and gets to know them. Their training was brutal especially Terra telling that Lelouch figure was thin like a matchstick and he needed to developed some muscle which turn into an arguing match between the two.

Lelouch would ask about the boy named Sora he wanted to know how he was like and personality during his training to past the time. He started to bond with the trio it reminds him about the student council at Ashford.

They would talk about other keyblade wielders that still alive and living in different place of the world like Riku, Roxas, Axel, Kairi, Xion, and Mickey.

After his training was complete he was granted Keyblade Armor to travel and protection since he didn't need a Gummi ship to travel to other worlds using the Keyblade Glider that transform into a speeder. For him he like to stay at the land of departure but Yen Sid say that he need to travel to discover new things out there and himself.

Lelouch first stop would be Traverse Town it was a refuge survivors of the worlds lost to the Heartless. They find their way here after their world has been destroyed. There he meets Leon , Aerith , Cid and Yuffie who knew about Sora. How they told them a boy that barely knew how to use a keyblade was able to save other worlds.

Then he went to twilight town a place where the irregular nobody lives and he wanted to meet him the boy known as Roxas. When he first meet Roxas he was an innocent boy but stronger than him as he was able to wield two keyblades.

There he meet the hothead Axel technically his real name is Lea but everyone likes to called him Axel "got it memorize Kid" Axel taunted Lelouch as the new kid.

And the shy and innocent Xion whom was like a little sister to the group. Axel told his story about organization XIII and kingdom hearts. You could say the organization was nothing more than a pawn to Xehanort and how Sora stops them.

Axel even invited Lelouch for some ice-cream, that He should rent a room in twilight town a place to live, sleep and eat and he kind like watching the sun set while eating sea salt ice cream.

Lelouch have journey to many world like earth or another earth similar like his own but has heroes like the Avengers protecting it. And how he became a temporary group by accident but he learns a thing on how to become a hero.

He even meets a Princess with the power to control ice with magic. Who was able to bring a snowman to life and a giant frost monster name marshmallow.

He also learn that someone out in the universe can be described much evil than him, how he got himself fool to work with Han Solo and witness the destruction of a planet killings billions of people from the death star from the video recording.

He once went to Dathomir out curiosity and it was a massacre someone came to the planet and slaughtered all the night sisters.

Then he saw the sacred planet Illum the home planet of the Jedi, was being dig by the Empire for its Kyber crystal and he did manage to get a few.

If that wasn't enough it reminds him to much of Britannia how they discriminate those who are not human like the wookies and the reason why he join the rebellion again.

* * *

On a parallel earth there was peace as the world rejoice the death of the Demon Emperor but not everyone rejoice the peace as the Kingdom Zilkkhstan their economy was deteriorating with no conflict there no need for mercenary country to be hire and it's income was reduce. no longer have a purpose.

Its economy rallies on conflict especially Britannia whom the E.U. employs them as mercenaries but with no conflict there no purpose to be hire and the kingdom economy was between a rock and a hard place.

This has provoke the kingdom to attack and captured Nunnally the 100 Empress and Zero who was Kururugi Suzaku.

Knowing the news C.C. decided to infiltrated Kingdom of Zilkhstan to called Lelouch from C world through the thought elevator the chances were slim but she remember the black cloak person told her that Lelouch was alive. And she didn't expected to meet Kallen , Sayoko and Lyod along the way.

C.C. told Kallen her reason to infiltrate the Kingdom was to bring Lelouch back not from the dead but from another world. Kallen would have been skeptical but knowing the immortal she was serious. So both C.C. and Kallen are wearing prison outfit to infiltrate The Wailing Prison.

_Flashback_

_C.C. heard the news from Jeremiah that Lelouch body was missing and don't know who or how until he appear out of nowhere a person in black cloak confronted her, she couldn't see his face hidden by the cloak._

_"If you're looking for the prince his body then don't bother for he is no longer on earth but off world."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Jeez do I have to draw a picture; he's no longer on earth even if you search endlessly around the world for he is somewhere up there." The cloak figure pointed to the night sky at the stars._

_"Who are you?"_

_"You can call me Xehanort, I'm just a curious person on what the demon Emperor will become if his heart is strong enough to be reborn but if not he will become one with darkness."_

_"Give him back to me." C.C. pulls out a weapon aiming at the person._

_The cloak person chuckle humor not fazing at all as he conjures an ice spell trapping C.C. in block of ice. "You can have him back if you can called him, all you need to do is reach out." a dark corridor appear from behind as the cloak person disappear from sight._

_C.C. was stumped she doesn't know what to described since the ice melted and knowing it wasn't Geass it was something else. Not knowing what to do so she decided to travel and look a way to call Lelouch or maybe even summon him back._

The group have arrive at the prison and launches their assault on The Wailing Prison, where they rescue Suzaku and discover the Aramu Gate, a portal to C's World. C.C. uses the portal to communicate Lelouch while Kallen and Sayoko will distract the enemy.

When entering C world it was different unlike last time it was complete chaos it was like a warp storm went through here. She could even see yellow eyes hiding behind the smoke and what truly makes it so bizarre was a heart shape moon up in the sky that shines brightly.

Those have to wait as she needed to concentrate to reach Lelouch from afar.

At the same time Lelouch was riding his keyblade glider in space ready to go back home at twilight town until he heard a voice that he haven't heard for a long time. Using the Keyblade Glider as a guide it had shown him the way to C world.

All C.C. can do now is wait if he receive her call but Kallen and Sayoko distraction against the enemy wasn't enough as they are surrounded the enemy manage to shot her and pinned Lloyd down all seems lost then a miracle happen as a person emerge through the portal wearing some kind of armor ( similar Ventus's Keyblade Armor except it's black and purple)

Lelouch jump from his glider still wearing his armor and dispel it then look around easily he didn't have to guess seeing that C.C. has blood in her face and Lloyd pinned that they were in trouble.

"You there who are you," as the enemy look intently "you look very familiar?"

"My name is not important I give you all a chance to surrender peacefully."

They all laugh as it was the most hilarious joke "what can you do you are outnumbered" as they brandish their weapons.

"Is that your answer then die." before the mercenaries could do anything. Lelouch pull out a blaster and fired at pin point accuracy it was so fast that the mercenaries didn't have the chance to react. "So uncivilized but useful." pointing out his blaster.

C.C. was stunned looking how different Lelouch is, his hair was white and longer with a ponytail and he was 2 inch taller than her. And look physically buff but still feature that girlish feature. Before she could say anything he suddenly hugged her happily.

"It's good to see you again C.C." This complete caught her off guard as Lelouch was never that emotional. "And you too Lloyd." Looking at the earl who is in floor.

"Zero you arrive truly the man of miracles."

Then Lelouch put on his game face. "Tell me C.C. what's the situation and the quick version."

* * *

Kallen was captured and tied up, not her best fight in truth she couldn't focus on the fight as her thoughts lingers of Lelouch returns there so many things she wanted to say and she doesn't know how to feel right now. Should she be glad that he was alive, would he understand her feelings, is he still the same Lelouch.

Those are the many things on her mind at the same time Sayoko was their ready to rescue Kallen waiting the right moment.

C.C. gave Lelouch the quick version and he can only sigh of his bad luck knowing the situation he quickly called BD-8 ( Color scheme blue leader design) from his back.

C.C and Llyod was surprise seeing a miniature robot that advance, Lelouch told it to hack the system and choose whatever route is needed while he need to see an old friend.

He heal injuries Suzaku using the Keyblade while Lelouch and BD-8 were looking at the plans including using his Geass Keyblade to Geass the prisoner and other as his soldiers. (How he obtain such a Keyblade that is another story)

When Suzaku woke up he couldn't recognize that person but look so familiar even with his white hair "Lelouch is that you?"

"Yes it's me, it's been a while Suzaku."

Suzaku was less please seeing his best friend and in anger he punch Lelouch in the face and continue beating him until he was tired. Lelouch didn't faze much from the punch as fighting heartless made him sturdy than this.

Then out of nowhere BD-8 jump on top Suzaku and kicking him out of anger since he assaulted Lelouch. "BD that enough."

"Why are you alive Lelouch?" as he ignored the small droid.

"Technically I'm always alive but I will tell that story another time as right now we have something important to do."

Suzaku understand and getting ready for a fight.

Lelouch was brought straight towards the command room ready to begin his strike in truth it has been a while since he command troops the last time was against the Galactic Empire along with his partner BD-8 and the rebel alliance.

"BD-8 IS everything ready"

Boo-beep-beep

Lloyd just hump in annoyance that Zero prefer using a droid as he called it, but he can't denied how effective the small droid is as its ability to hack the prison layout and function.

"Good I want you man the guns make sure nothing gets in."

Boo-beep

Outside the prison the defense weapon for the prison activated started to shot anything that try to enter.

"Does Zero know what that small robot saying?" Lloyd ask towards C.C.

"He seems to know what its saying."

The plan commence as Suzaku who was heal from his wounds using Cure spell rode one of the kingdoms knightmare as he prepared for battle following Lelouch command.

Lloyd was astonished of such ability but as a scientist he knew it wasn't Geass it was something else but he had to be patient for a while before he could asked. For Lloyd as a scientist he wanted to break through technology like the droid or the laser weapon.

The battle had began as Lelouch along with BD-8 command the Geass troop and the facility weapons it was chaos from the outside, using the chaos as a distraction Sayoko was able to rescue Kallen from her captive.

Both of them arrive at the command room and were shocked seeing Lelouch whom look quite different than normal and wearing different clothes that suited his style.

"Master Lelouch you have returned."

"Yes it's good to see you again Sayoko and you too Kallen."

There were many thought on her mind for the first time seeing the man that she admired, the man that gave her people hope, the man that lied to everyone and the man that she love the most. As she got nearer she couldn't stand her emotion swell inside as it broke like a river dam she punch him in face and continue to beat him to a bloody pulp.

"You idiot! Why did you have to die that day, why could tell me I was supposed to be your knight to protect you. Why couldn't find some other way!"

The others didn't stop Kallen from beating Lelouch. The women in the room knew how fragile a maiden heart is including BD-8 whom helping monitor the plan.

Kallen cried losing her strength only beaten him on the chest slowly. Lelouch then hug her tightly "I'm sorry there wasn't any other way. It was the only way to create the peace that you all live. Sometimes you don't need to be the good guy to save the world you just need to be the bad guy."

It was then BD-8 call Lelouch.

"Is everything set?"

Beep-Beep

"Then let's begin."

As Lelouch set his plan to trap Shesthaal Forgnar that would blow up in his face and it did, using that moment to escape towards the border.

C.C. told that Lelouch should resume his role as Zero as showing him the familiar mask.

"Not yet C.C., I have some unfinished family matters to attend too."

* * *

Lelouch and the others finally arrive at the village border with the prepared equipment but what greeted them was a displease Cornelia along with Guilford and the black knights whom they did expected to be here.

"It's good to see you again dear sister."

Cornelia scoff" If that were the old me I would have greeted you with open arms Zero. It seems you have a new look."

"Yeah you could say I decided to change my style."

"Why are you here, as you already knew that your face could cause the entire world in chaos after the death and destruction you cause." It was a question she knew why but she needed to ask first.

"I admitted during my crusade I killed a lot of innocent but we aren't so different than each other Cornelia after all you did kill innocent people during you campaign both of us already stain with the blood of innocent."

Cornelia just cringed hearing the truth spat right in front of her, Guilford would have intervene but this was royalty matters and the such he can't get involved even a disgrace.

"So what do you want Zero."

"I need you help to save Nunnally." and Lelouch did something nobody expected he was doing a dogeza right in front of Cornelia. "I know this not enough but I would like to apologize what happen to Euphy. It was my carelessness that causes all of this."

Cornelia in rage stomps on Lelouch head out of anger "Apologize! After what you did to Clovis to Euphy and you had the gall to apologize after everything that has happen." She continues her assault out of anger towards Lelouch that she kept inside.

Suzaku was looking at the scene with a case of dejavu.

Kallen would have wanted to intervene but this was family matters.

C.C. was looking worried.

Sayoko and Lloyd only watch.

"Why did you do it?" she asked in quiet voice.

Even he was hurt it dent deter the Keyblade wielder "It's time I explain all of you the truth about the day that change everything." Everyone was inside the village as Lelouch told them with all his heart the day that he started all. Some were surprise, sympathies, angry and disappointed. Some of them didn't believe his story knowing Lelouch lied too much like a boy who cry wolf.

"I know not all won't believe me which is why I have this, it was fragments of a heart from Charles, Marianne and Clovis. This contains the memories and feeling of Charles, Clovis and Marianne it will tell the truth of all the events but I should warn you knowing the truth is hard." As the saying goes action speak louder than words. The memory fragment he obtained from C world it was easy with the condition of C world.

Some were skeptical but after seeing Lelouch out world abilities it might be possible. Cornelia was the first to touch follow by Guilford, Ohgi, Tamaki, Kallen, Lloyd, Cecile, Nina and Suzaku. Suzaku wanted to know the truth what happen at Shinjuku that day.

Everyone could feel the Emperor of Britannia thoughts how he desire for a peaceful world in his own image and his wife Marianne and Bismark support it. How he knew who was Zero from the very beginning and the fall of Euphemia. He even knew of Clovis pet project.

But he never cared at all he only cared about his own project to create his own better world and the propaganda about his might was just his tools. Suzaku could see how cowardly Clovis was as he commands the massacre of Shinjuku and it made him sick to his stomach knowing it was real.

For those who touch the fragments heart it felt like hours but it only past like 5 minutes. When everything was over many had shocked on their face. It was Cornelia first that broke the silent as she slam her fist on the table.

"He knew! He knew what happen to Euphy, he knew about Clovis and he knew what happen to Lelouch and Nunnally! Damm you Charles! He could have stop Euphy from becoming the massacre princess but he didn't care. No he really didn't care at all if we all died."

Suzaku feel even sicker knowing what he did was all a lie, being told and felt are two different things and for the longest time he felt anger of being the fool.

So many emotions everyone felt sympathy, furious and betrayal especially the Britannia military knowing their death and sacrifice was in vain. "I leave you all alone for your thoughts. Knowing some of them need time alone."

"Wait Lelouch why did you decide to tell us the truth." Kallen asked.

Lelouch looked at the group never broken his stare "It's what my heart tells me, it told me that maybe it's time I stop lying and tell those I truly trusted the truth about what happen to me. No I don't want any sympathies I just want to lift this burden from my heart. I needed to change for the better and no longer looking at the past of my sins but to redeem myself for others like me." He leaves the group to prepare for the coming battle.

Many pondered what Lelouch have said how he changes, no longer bonded by the past. It was true some of them have change but still in their hearts lingers their trouble past.

It was night the preparation to rescue Nunnally was almost ready with the help of BD-8.

"Beep-Beep-Boop"

"For the last time BD-8 I'm not into masochism is not like that I return three people already beat me up." It was then he was confronted by Ohgi. Ohgi wanted to kill himself for the mistake of selling Zero out for Prince Schneizel. But Lelouch told him that everything was in the past and focus more on the future.

Some of the group would interact with others to let out some steam after learning the truth. Cornelia gave Suzaku something to drink.

"Thank you Milady and are you alright."

"In my honest opinion no I'm not. I've just learn that father didn't care, he had the power to do something but instant did nothing."

"If makes you feel better I also didn't believe what Clovis did during Shinjuku massacre."

"We all are fools Kururugi all caught with pride and sins that we should have focus what was in front of us the whole time."

"Maybe you're right Milady."

BD-8 told Lelouch that everything is complete he should go rest while he was getting ready Lelouch would sit up the tower to look at the stars it was something he like to do to relax.

Kallen and C. C. we're eating happily but so many things were on their mind, knowing the truth about the emperor blow her mind.

Kallen thought what Lelouch said, in truth she wanted distant herself from him but the talk about his heart and the change. She tries but all her thoughts were about Lelouch, she wanted to talk to him more.

"Both of us should go talk to him." C.C. suggested.

"I don't know what to say."

"You're lying Kallen, you could talk how different he looks." looking how she was fidgeting.

"But what if you know he doesn't want to talk."

"Then what does your heart tells you my heart says that both of us should have a nice talk with Lelouch." Kallen smiled.

"Thank you C.C." both of them just smile.

Suzaku was showing a video of the wedding how happily everyone was that it felt alone without him. Then Lelouch was showing a picture of him from the land of departure that he was with Aqua, Terra and Ventus behind them was the castle. Then a picture with Princess Elsa, Anna, Kristof and Olaf of the ice castle. Another picture of Roxas, Axel and Xion around twilight town.

"So these are your new friends where you came from".

"Yes, I'm not replacing all of you, you all still be remember in my heart, it's just that I wanted to try open up more."

"You really have change Lelouch. It kinda makes me jealous how you changed."

C.C and Kallen arrived at the water tower and it was a bit awkward.

"So how you been Lelouch." Kallen asked.

"I've been fine, getting smacked down, shot at, blown up….and other things that was painfully."

"You look like enjoying looking at the stars." C.C. asks.

"Yes, it reminds me that we are nothing then a small part of a bigger universe."

"Lelouch what happen to you on the day you went missing the day your body was stolen." C.C. asked.

"I would love to tell you all but it's better to have Nunnally here to hear my story." It was then he pulls out four blue color ice creams out of nowhere "try and have a bite."

All three of them took the ice-cream still stumped about HOW Lelouch was able to pull something from nothing. The trio eats ice-cream and found the taste was sweet and salty

"It's good sweet and salty I never try such flavor before."

"I think I've just found my second favorite thing beside pizza."

"This is good I maybe get addicted to this."

"That was sea salt ice-cream it was something Axel gave to me I kinda had addiction to the flavor." Lelouch bite the ice-cream.

"Who is Axel?" Suzaku asked.

"He is a friend just like to brag much but I'm truly happy right now as all four of us can eat ice cream together like the good old days as a student council".

All three of them were stumped how emotional Lelouch was but continue eating the ice-cream happily not wanting to ruin the mood knowing the battle to rescue Nunnally was near.

* * *

And done this is my idea on how the situation that Lelouch was called to his save sister again. I already watch the movie but it could been better if there's more character interaction. Lelouch still remain a bit same but still couldn't open up to others. And it only took a pep talk from C.C. for him to get back up.

Then the enemy the producer just decided to create a new enemy not some loyalist that are loyal to Charles. The kingdom has Geass but doesn't know the existence of code bearers, then there's no Geass origin like even past users not even shown.

And the knightmare aren't that impressive much , unlike in Boku no Akito they are much better . Even the Lancelot from the ova is much more define.

I'm not saying the movie was bad it's just felt a bit rush to the story almost as watching the Rise of Sky Walker or Gundam 00 the movie.

But then again this a different alternative universe than in the canon similar to Guren lagan movie and macros frontier movie.

Lelouch being OOC is because of the change unlike trapping in C world is nothing more than a floating soul. In the realm of Darkness gave him time to think about himself of the isolation. But meeting Sora was what change him as Sora was the type of person can touch other hearts.

during his journey he would learn and experience many things in his life and that would create change even more as why he was able to talk about his past to let go of the burden.

The person is not the real Xehanort it's just someone that using his name for convenience

The idea of BD-8 was from the game Jedi fallen order since Lelouch went to the Star wars galaxy he would encounter the Small droid. Beside I like the small whimsical droid in the game.

The encounter with Sora is that Sora trap in a loop or something that he meet Lelouch by accident and I did play the DLC .

Thank MM browsing for proof reading.

"""""""""""""""

This is just another idea Crossover Kingdom Hearts x Queens blade

Queens and a nobody

A nobody is a term Nobodies are born when a Heart is swallowed by darkness and produces a Heartless. They are the remaining parts left behind by the heart: the body, giving a Nobody form, and the soul, giving the Nobody life. However, only those with a strong will such as Sora are actually able to continue on as Nobodies. Those with the strongest wills manage to retain human forms (under special circumstances, sometimes the Nobody is formed with some slight changes to their appearance,) while the rest possess malformed, barely humanoid appearances; such examples as Nobodies like the Creeper and Dusk.

Because of their missing hearts, Nobodies are said to be incapable of feeling emotions by every credible source. Some humanoid Nobodies pretend to possess emotions, fooling others as well as themselves. On the other hand, Nobodies manage to keep their memories of their former lives, but unusual Nobodies lack memories of their former selves

But their was one nobody who was special not only he was able to wield a keyblade a weapon that can bring destruction and salvation but able to wield two that said to be impossible. That Person was number XII Roxas also known as The key of Destiny.

The day Roxas was born was the day he knew that he shouldn't have existed after learning the truth of kingdom hearts and everything.

And when it was time for Roxas to disappear and return back to Sora once more but they are beings who omnipotent thinking it would be a waste for the nobody returning inside his somebody. The dark cloak figure known as M.M.

After Roxas finish merging with Sora M.M. took the opportunity to take Roxas heart whatever remains within Sora that not even Diz knew about it. And create a new body. M.M. decided to dumped Roxas somewhere and see how it goes with the nobody new destiny.

Not only that he decided to add something within the nobody heart, a nobody is like a puzzle it needs times to learn and fill that pieces as such M.M. can do whatever he wants to the heart.

So he decided to add something common and mischief just for entertainment.

Roxas felt heavy and tired as he woke up and felt a weird sensation as he could move his fingerss and feel his legs it was then he realize that he was in a physical body no longer inside Sora.

'Why shouldn't I be inside Sora!' when he was rummaging his clothes he found a letter and read it " I GIVE YOU A CHANCE DON'T WASTE IT" was the word written and no other message.

Roxas was confused but at the same time uncertain what to do for his life had being a lie not only from organization but in false twilight town as well. He remember how they used him like a puppet and then left to be broken to be used later.

He could still conjure the dark corridor that would take him back but is their a reason to go back would his return hinder Sora destiny , would he meet Axel again, And Xemnas decided to finish the job.

So he decided to travel this new world to seek what his existence is a second chance that was given to him

As he continue to travel he encounter few the inhabitants of this world, people whom just look at him some would avoid him because hood concealing his face thinking he was some kind of assassin from nobles.

Other would try to rob him but he put them down easily.

But other problems were heartless starting to appear in this world and like always he was destine to defeat them.

He had travel too many places in this world one was the island of Hinomoto where he help a priestess name Tomoe when her Temple was under attack by assassins and heartless in which turn into a giant frog monsters with a familiar heartless symbol on its chest.

After it was over Roxas decided to flee before anyone comes chasing him and it wasn't the first time, unknown to him a revelation the head priestess had in her dream was that darkness will consume the land and the one who wield the Keyblade can save them also that person would be Tomoe soul mate.

* * *

At the same time the head Angel whom foresee the tournament was in turmoil since monster of darkness once again appear in the land of Gainos.

It wasn't the first time heartless make an appearance a thousand year ago they once came to this world and engulf it with darkness as the sky turn black and it was raining heartless.

"To think this heartless creatures have return back to this world"

"Head angel what do we do this monsters have appear out of nowhere" Angel A

"We must informed and warn the mortals of this coming doom" Angel B

"No we must stay vigilant informing this would cause chaos and postponing the tournament as it already started And if we warn the humans their will be chaos and panic, as this creatures are attracted to darkness in a person heart".

"So what do we do head Angel" Angel C

"Nanael you must find the one person that wields this weapon " the head angel showing the kingdom key image to Nanael

"What is it?"

"It's a keyblade only can wield by the chosen champion he or she has the power to stop the darkness from enveloping this world".

"I won't let you down I will find the one that wield such a weapon"

"I also must warn you that a Keyblade wielder is allowed to participate in the tournament, it had being decree that the chosen champion can become king and queen if proven worthy. He or she can choose to participate or not in the tournament as long keeping the darkness away".

" I understand"

" Go now and Hurry find the Keyblade champion before this world is lost

* * *

Leina was looking at the boy that has being traveling with her for some time now it has being two weeks since she travel with him Roxas was his named. The boy may look fragile but he was strong enough to fight against the heartless monsters and including her in a spar.

They boy saved her from the dark creature and he told them what they are.

At first she was skeptical but in time she kinda like being accompany by Roxas to be enjoyable as she found him to be interesting and weird at the same time.

The interesting was that the boy was wielding a strange key like sword that would appear like magic, not only that Roxas can even use magic. He use some kind of healing spell called Cura that heal her wounds.

The weird part the boy was clueless and without a doubt lack the common sense of the word privacy for the opposite gender. How during her bath time Roxas just came towards her without any hint of embarrassed on his face and the time when he interrupt her when she was changing.

It didn't take how many times she flung her shield or anything she can find at Roxas for his lack of common sense.

But still the Boy was helpfull with everything that she lacks especially cleaning, sewing, and cooking. As a noble born only the house servant was the one who tend her needs.

Roxas couldn't remember that he knew how to cook or doing those other stuff it felt so natural like some kind of memory instinct that was input into his brain. But he just brushed as what important is that he had a friend to travel with and finding his purpose.

* * *

_Flash back_

_Meanwhile Leina vance whom wanted to join the queens blade tournament to proof herself that she more than just a noble daughter was caught by bandits whom drugged her food when she wasn't looking and tied her up to be sold by some slaves_

_But all change when some kind black creatures with large yellow eyes appear one the bandit look at it with disinterest and try to killed it with his sword but the thing jump on him it was then it happen as it consume the bandit leader with darkness turning him into that creature as well looking at a floating heart._

_It didn't take long as the creatures looking towards the other bandits and attack them turning to one of them, it was then their eyes turn towards the heiress walking slowly towards her. Leina was afraid knowing death was near she could see life flashed before her eyes her only regret she couldn't prove herself._

_It was then he appear a boy who was younger than her fought against the dark creature's wielding some kind of giant key._

_He fought the creatures easily wiping them out that not even the bandits were able and she was impress with the boy skills._

_The way how he wield the blade might be unorthodox but skill it was like he had experience such fight. Then out no where he was able to conjure flames from his hands using magic. He fired his fire spell at dark creatures as their body disperse into smoke._

_After helping her lose her binding and use healing magic to heal her wounds and before he could leave Leina collapse because of the excitement that she had today. Roxas just couldn't leave her in the middle of the forest so he decided to carry her somewhere safe._

_When she woke up, Leina felt refresh and rejuvenate when she look around she smell food looking towards the same person that saved her and cooking some kind of stew._

_"Oh you're a wake, here this is for you I thought you might be hungry miss"_

_"It's Leina, Leina Vance thank you for your generosity"_

_"Roxas, that's my name Roxas"._

_"No last name?"_

_"No just Roxas" he shook his head,_

_When she took a bite it was the most delicious thing she had "This stew is good" continue devouring hungrily._

_"Thank you, I could only get what I got from around here" looking at the rabbit carcass what's left of it._

_"Could you explain to me Roxas about the dark creatures that I encounter, it seems you knew what they are"._

_Roxas already knew Leina was going to asked about that "Those things are call heartless they are creatures born from darkness that devoured a person heart and no I'm not talking about a human organ heart, it's the heart that give us emotion, feelings and understanding"._

_" Only my weapon the Keyblade can destroyed the heartless " Roxas giving the short version he doesn't need to mention more about the keyblades and other things._

_"I see I should thank you for saving my life Roxas, so tell me what is your purpose journeying?"_

_"I don't know I have no purpose I've been wandering for months, I'm just looking something that I don't know if I can find it"._

_Leina was shocked thinking that the boy was an orphan maybe that's why he didn't have a last name , that was gifted such powerful weapon and wander the world without purpose. Then she got an idea it can benefit both of them._

_"What if you come and journey with me Roxas , I'm also on a journey for the tournament like maybe we can find your answer together . After all you save my life it's the least I could to help you"._

_"Thank you Leina". Roxas smile knowing he wasn't alone._

_Leina heart was beating fast seeing Roxas smile. Usually she wasn't like this, she has seen a lot of smile in her life from the who talk to her or try to court her being a Vance. It wasn't a real smile she knew they were fakes on interested in her fathers influence._

_Roxas smile was genuine without a hint of false and force in truth she almost wanted to pounce and hug him but resisted._

_" Your welcome Roxas, so how about we call it a night"_

_This is how both a Runaway heiress and a former nobody meet and began their journey to find each other purpose and meaning in this world._

* * *

The forest of elves

Allyne the combat instructor was summon by the elders since it was something important it wasn't her first time being summon it's just she didn't like meeting the elders how they didn't like her student being half breed it's why where she lives was further than the capital. The elders keeping the status quo that not involve with the outside world.

As she arrive at the chambers she bowed down through protocol she didn't need to look as the room was in high tension you could even hear a pin drop.

"You knew why you have being summon master Alleyne". One of the elders spoke.

"Yes I know the dark creatures they have return to this land once again".

One of the elders present an orb with runes contain a familiar ant like heartless creatures those who knew of the creature remembering painful memories and it's chaotic and destruction nature, it can be imply as a force of nature no mortal can control.

"This creatures have not appear for a thousand year since they were seal by the human key bearer that wields the keyblade"

The keyblade wielder she remember when she was a child when the world was engulf by heartless creature turning all life into heartless and engulf the world into darkness. How the heartless creature turn her people into heartless creatures terrorizing both elves, humans and others alike.

It was when a human from another world wielded the weapon that can defeat the heartless at the cost of his life. As such the blade was embed here in the capital. It was once said that the Human fall in love with an elf and to show his love he embedded a keyblade within the stone of the capital. And say one day his friends and comrades will come and retrieve the blade.

"So what must I do"

"You must prepared and observe this new Key Bearer, if the key blade wielder is worth such power he will gift back the blade if not he must be terminate at all cost".

Alleyne understand their was two keyblade wielder that arrive in this world he was consume by darkness and almost destroyed the world it's why the chosen champion that protect Gainos died along side with him.

" They are heading this way, and you must decide what to do to the Keyblade wielder "

" It shall be done"

Unknown location

* * *

Melona the pink slime was bowing to wards her master the swamp witch as the so called heartless can be found lingering around. It as expected they are attracted to the witch malice and darkness. Since she the ultimate evil.

"As times grows so is my power grows so does the heartless creatures"

"If I may asked what are these creatures mistress"

"This creatures born from darkness and consume others heart turning mortals into their own kind" Her voice was full with malice and joy. How she remembers the sky was turn to darkness raining heartless and the land turn to swamp making it a place for her to live with joy.

How she enjoy the face of misery and despair among the mortals and the heartless grew stronger devouring others hearts until a Keyblade Wielder brought the light to this land and it infuriates her.

Melona heard felt so much pleasure hearing that this creatures can cause chaos, misery and despair" Mistress can I lead such creatures it would my greatest honor"

" I approved but I must warn you this creatures are mindless beast they only move out of instinct and if you show any sign of weakness they too would devour your heart"

" I will not show any sign of weakness"

" But theirs is another danger that you must tread carefully the key Bearer champion has descent to this world you must find him and eliminate him at all cost"

" It shall be done my mistress"

* * *

Echidna the wild elf was just finish receiving her payment from Elina Vance who wanted the location of her big sister. All you need just a little info and others would come for any information. And the information that she provided wasn't cheap.

With her business finish she order the usual drinks

As she drank he mind wanders towards a certain boy that got her interest she heard rumors that a boy wearing a black cloth hood possess a very unique blade and she wanted such a weapon since it can be sold to the highness bidder.

She search high and low and found the boy, who was walking silently in the forest and it was the perfect ambush since she was in her element with a quick leap she was ready to strike the boy neck for a painless execution

However the boy dodge her attack easily and counter it with the strange key like sword. As she look the blade closer it look very familiar but move on as the boy attack her with the blade.

He was quick and strong every movement has no waste it was like he knew when Echidna wanted to strike not even in her own element was able to hide her attacks.

Echidna then knew that she bite more than she can chew when the boy was able to use wind magic as he use it to flung her towards the tree and she crash hard.

It was her first defeat and the winner is allowed to do anything to the loser whatever she wishes that was the rule for the Queens Blade tournament. But Since the boy possess the Keyblade which means he has the rights as decree by the Angels.

Even if the tournament isn't official the winner is still the winner with the Keyblade can lock her and become his slave.

But no he didn't no he just heal her wounds along with her pet that seems to like him and told her why she attacked him. Echidna didn't need to lie as he told her reason that he wanted to steal his weapon and sell it.

The boy didn't say anything only reveal his face for her to see and she was surprise he was young and cute but what interest her he gave her the Blade for her to receive with no question asked she felt the blade weight and length it disappear and reappear on the boy hands.

The boy probably showed her that it was impossible to steal the blade and the wild elf only chuckle how amusing it was. The boy did something that even surprise her as he gave her a bag of jewels for her and said he didn't need it and left her just like that.

Roxas already defeated a lot of heartless and such they dropped Munny and Items after being destroyed. The Munny would convert into this world currency in which nobody knows how and don't care to avoid headaches.

It was something that she never had felt before every humans that she encounter for the past 500 hundred years would always want something in return and this boy just gave her and didn't wish her anything at all. She shouted his name so that she can remember.

" Roxas my name is Roxas, got it memorize"

"My name is Echida boy remember that " and thus he just left leaving her with a bag of jewels that he said he didn't need it.

She was happy receiving such treasure but at the same time a feeling unsatisfied that she wanted to meet the cute boy again. Roxas can be described different than anyone she ever meet you could say he was unique.

Then it happen as the orb was showing the boy again only this time he was fighting a creatures made from darkness. Technically there was a tournament happening is just that Heartless decided to intervene.

* * *

Omake

Roxas was inside the bar ready to sing infront of the crowd it due to Leina idea and to help calm the mass that she cause and also paying the damage.

"Hello my name is Roxas and I'll be your entertainer for tonight as he walk in the middle of the stage . Some of the crowd just voice their unpleasant knowing an amateur or no women performing on the stage.

" Speechless " by Naomi Scoot

Here comes a wave meant to wash me away

A tide that is taking me under

Swallowing sand, left with nothing to say

My voice drowned out in the thunder

But I won't cry

And I won't start to crumble

Whenever they try

To shut me or cut me down

I won't be silenced

You can't keep me quiet

Won't tremble when you try it

All I know is I won't go speechless

'Cause I'll breathe

When they try to suffocate me

Don't you underestimate me

'Cause I know that I won't go speechless

The crowd then started to go quite after Roxas sang the way he sang was beautiful the crowd was focus on him. Everyone just stop what their doing and more focus on the performance. Even the background musician follow Roxas singing.

Written in stone

Every rule, every word

Centuries old and unbending

"Stay in your place"

"Better seen and not heard"

But now that story is ending

[Pre-Chorus]

Cause I

I cannot start to crumble

So come on and try

Try to shut me and cut me down

Then Roxas started to dance as he sang he dance so fluently that he was good and majestic even when he was wearing his black cloak. It was like his dance showing the crowd his emotion and unleash it through song and dancing. For Roxas it felt something from within him it was the first time he sang and dance. Sure he meet people that dance and sing like Demyx but it was the first time he doing it.

[Chorus]

I won't be silenced

You can't keep me quiet

Won't tremble when you try it

All I know is I won't go speechless, speechless

Let the storm in

I cannot be broken

No, I won't live unspoken

'Cause I know that I won't go speechless

For Leina she a had tingle of emotion it was like Roxas song was telling her life how she obey her father like a good girl but even she wanted to do something for herself for once. She was nothing more than a puppet princess to him.

It's way she ran away to proof herself in the Queens Blade Tournament and wanted to change .Also she was merserizing on how Roxas was on stage he was beautiful and cute. She pause calling him cute all of sudden.

Sure he was young but it's no legal since nobility engaged and wed at young age. She blush even more shaking her dirty thoughts.

[Bridge]

Try to lock me in this cage

I won't just lay me down and die

I will take these broken wings

And watch me burn across the sky

Hear the echo saying:

[Chorus]

I won't be silenced

Though you wanna see me tremble when you try it

All I know is I won't go speechless, speechless

'Cause I'll breathe

When they try to suffocate me

Don't you underestimate me

'Cause I know that I won't go speechless

With one final dance finish the crowd clappy with vigor and praise the nobody for his act. Roxas doesn't know why but he felt a warm feeling in his chest that he accomplish something that made everyone happy.

* * *

This idea I thought for a long time since both Leina and Roxas can be described a bit similar since the day both of them were born they were to obey orders and not think of themselves. And both of them went rogue.

The queens blade anime are from unlimited .


	2. Chapter 2 Rise

Zero once again

Lelouch look at the masked a familiar masked that he once wore, zero the man of miracles. Reminisce of his past his pain his burden all for the sake to fill the hole in his heart. How he use Nunnally as an excuse for his crusade that he did for her but the truth he also did for himself. Seeking a peaceful world for Nunnally and his love one is the truth but for his truth for his revenge he did it for himself.

This masked that he wore had many mistake: Shirley's death, Euphemia's massacre princess, his own massacre during the Geass Order and others. But he would wear this masked one last time as a change man.

No longer being person with a vendetta, no longer a child throwing tantrum and no longer a liar to fool others anymore. One final look he finally put on his face feeling the nostalgia as Zero the man of miracles once more.

Everyone was ready as they ride the train that Lelouch Geass control Zilkstan soldiers using the keyblade but the side effect was that it use a lot of MP as he needed to drink Ether replenish and the worst of all there aren't that many left.

He didn't anticipate being summon in his world and finding out his sister was missing, he had to use what he got.

"All right I explain the roles during Nunnally rescue mission, we have to go what we have to succeed the mission" Everyone nodded understanding while riding the enemy train.

Cornelia along with Guilford and other black knights were on train in their knightmares ready to begin their assault during that time she reminiscence about her time with Lelouch.

_Flashback_

"_Lelouch we need to talk."_

"_Yes, Cornelia I'm listening."_

"_I have a lot of my mind to think, I always worship Lady Mariene she was my idol, a women that I wanted to be and a good kind mother. But in truth she was no different than Charles I guess that why he felt in love with her from the very beginning."_

"_When I heard that both of died in Japan I blame the Japanese for your death, the massacre at Saitama Ghetto and persecution of Eleven I did out of spite. But in truth you wanted to hide from us from the royal family that you couldn't trust after what happen."_

"_It's true after what happen I couldn't trust anyone on that day Cornelia."_

"_I should have seen it but I guess I just ignore what truly happens, believing everything what I wanted to believe."_

"_We are the same you and I we both commit atrocities and other things Cornelia, you did for Euphy and I did for Nunnally. In the end we could just let go our sister when they growup, ready to leave their nest and flew for their own path."_

"_Whatever happens to Euphy is my greatest regret, I didn't want to hurt her, I was so consume with the power of Geass that like you I ignored signs that my Geass was out of control. I only spoke one small mistake and it happen."_

"_I can't forgive you Lelouch after what you did to Euphemia and Clovis even though he was a coward but still family."_

"_I know"_

"_But the one died that day was Lelouch vi Britania or Lelouch Lamperouge as such you're not that person anymore."_

_Lelouch eyes widen of what Cornelia was saying._

"_Maybe it's time I started to move forward and buried my hatred towards you; I wish we could start over again once again." Cornelia though, it was hard ever since learning the truth about what happen to Euphemia, it may have been an accident but it wasn't Lelouch fault. That he wanted to do such a thing, he was guilty ridden of such act._

_She understand his hatred and why he wanted to destroyed Britannia like her he was just a pawn for Charles to use. And Euphemia would have wanted to forgive him._

"_Yeah I like that," as both siblings finally hug each other forgiving their past sins. "You had gotten fat." Cornelia grew a tick mark and bong on Lelouch head for asking something so rude to a woman._

Her group arrive and quickly started to dispatched the enemy even though they were surrounded.

"All right Jeremiah, in five minutes your men will move to the gulf district and divide the enemy numbers."

"Understood" the group leaves as the train exploded creating an opening.

* * *

Lelouch was inside the Mahoraba a new knightmare similar to the original one. In truth he would rather using his Keyblade and go straight to the front door. Bashing Knightmares with his Keyblade using magic create an opening and use summoning ability.

But he needed to do this without hurting her sister or worst they would use her as a hostage to let his guard down.

But question was why they need her, it was frustrating that he wanted charge and screw tactic. He was already stronger than anyone on earth after the hell training with Phil he shivered remembering the training

_**Flashback World Olympus**_

"_Excuse me Terra could you repeat that louder please." Phil sarcastically said._

_"I want you to train Lelouch, Phil."_

_"Are you freaking kidding me! I can train a dog to learn new tricks, I can train a kid to become as skill as Cloud. Hell I could train even a mouse to lift weight but him this guy is matchstick pretty boy." The satyr pointing at Lelouch physique._

_Lelouch felt offended._

_"I trained all those would be heroes Odysseus, Perseus, Theseus, lot of issues and my boy Hercules my greatest achievement. But this you're asking the impossible Terra. I mean look at him this person probably can't even ran one round let alone do pushups."_

_"Come on now Phil you're the only person I know that can train Lelouch full potential like Sora and others before him. Beside I think this would be your second greatest achievement for the world."_

_That stop what Phil was doing "What do you mean."_

_"I mean you're doing the impossible, imagine this Philoctetes the one that trained Hercules and does the impossible of training a matchstick pretty boy to become a hero. Words will spread that Phil did the impossible."_

_"I think even Zeus would praise you again and the Muses would sing this song of you and you will become a legend, Phil who can train the unlikely hero who can overcome the impossible"._

_"Alright you convinced me is not like I haven't train keyblade wielders before." Remembering Hercules teenage years and he was a one man hurricane._

_"Wait you know about us." Lelouch asked._

_"Of course I know I'm not stupid about preserving the world order, the gods of Olympus knew about the keyblades wielder we just play ignorance I kinda surprise that the three idiots haven't notice like telling them about the giant key his using."_

_"So you're going to train me." Lelouch asked looking at the satyr._

_"Matchstick I'm not just going to train you I'm going train you so hard that you would cry to your mommy bosom hell I'll take you so hard that your pretty face would be muscle."_

_"The name is Lelouch."_

_"Unless you can impress me your name is Matchstick or you prefer Pretty Face."_

_Lelouch just sign in defeat accepted the moniker "I heard you train Hercules how did you do it."_

_"Matchstick, the kid was a zero before he becomes a hero. Hit it ladies." Pointing at the vase with the muses design as they came to live and the music starts. _

_"Oh no not this again," Lelouch frown the singing._

**_Zero to Hero by The Muses_**

_Who put the "glad" in "gladiator"?_

_Hercules!_

_Whose daring deeds are great theater?_

_Hercules!_

_Is he bold?_

_No one braver!_

_Is he sweet?_

_Our favorite flavor!_

_Hercules, What a guy!_

_Hercules, Ask his friends_

_Hercules, honey they won't lie_

_Hercules, Oh Hercules,_

_Hercules, Hercules, Come on_

_Bless my soul_

_Herc was on a roll_

_Undefeated_

_Riding high_

_And the nicest guy_

_Not conceited_

_He was a nothin'_

_A zero, zero_

_Now he's a hot-shot_

_He's our hero_

_He hit the heights at breakneck speed!_

_From zero to hero_

_Herc is a hero_

_Now he's a hero_

_Yes indeed!_

_So began Lellouch hellish training with Phil._

_The first day he was told to carry weights on his body everywhere, not only that he can't use his Keyblade._

_Learn how to use bow and arrow_

_Push up 1000 times  
_

_Walking on a tight rope with a spoon and egg on his mouth._

_How to throw knives_

_Rescuing damsel from icy cold cliffs_

_Go through Phil insane obstacle course_

_Learn dance fight_

Lelouch shuddered thinking back his training he think even Suzaku the exercise freak would cringe under pressure at his tutelage. It wasn't that Terra and others was bad at training him, they had Master Eriquus to guide them and beside this was the first time training someone new to them. So they needed an experience trainer.

* * *

The second team Suzaku and Kallen will be the distraction both of them would be piloting new upgrade knightmare. Suzaku would be piloting the Lancelot sin a perfect name represent his past sin. Kallen would be piloting the Guren special.

Not only was their task to distract the enemy but to decimate their military power along the way.

Suzaku was inside the Lancelot Sin that equip with a heavy armor as he was reading the manual waiting the enemy to arrive. He was reminiscing how Leloiuch change for the better. As Suzaku apologize but he won't apologize after what he did to Euphy even though it was an accident but something inside his heart told him to do it release all that hatred and let it go for once.

Suzaku apologize for not looking at the bigger picture and continue running away from his sins, how he was jealous of Zero that obtain support from his people and others.

How he wanted to find a place to die for his sins, after learning the truth of everything. Suzaku was able to get a lot of thinking about what he did especially being a hypocrite and running from the truth.

_"_Kallen when this is over how about the four of us have a drink at the Zero café, maybe we able to call everyone for a party".

_"_ Suzaku are you trying to change"Kallen look at Suzaku a bit surprise and suspicious asking something out of nowhere.

_"_Kallen I'm already tired running away, looking at Lelouch how he changes it made me jealous. I suppose I kept betraying others as the means to run away from the truth. Wearing the masked of Zero was something I needed to hide. But when I wore that masked again I will not run anymore._" Suzaku explain his reason. _

_"_I'm kinda surprise that both of us are talking like this just like those days._"_Kallen reminiscing during their time at Ashford_._

_"_Yeah, I was a stuck up jerk who tell other they are wrong that can change within and yet the people I side do the wrong and I simply silent just being a hypocrite of myself. I betray too much that I lost myself._"_

_"_True, you were really a stuck up jerk. Don't forget I beat you after all._" _

"Yes you truly are a skill pilot, that not even my live geass was able to overcome your skill."

Then the radar blink detecting enemy movement"We can talk later they are here."

The Kingdom military arrive with their crude knightmare it would have been disadvantage with the enemy numbers but both the Lancelot and Gurren outclass the Kingdom knightmares and military vehicle as they decimate their knightmares easily.

* * *

Sayoko team are tasked to find the Empress at ministry accompany them was Lloyd, Cecile and Nina. But at the same time BD-8 was behind Cecile back along with one companion whom was small and quite mischief.

"Towards in the name of justice!"

"beep-boop" BD-8 hacking the mainframe with Nina.

"Can you keep it down please Mini-Max." Cecile looks at the small robot flying scouting the area.

"Why did Zero had to give this guy to us I would have prefer the droid."

"Because I don't like you and BD-8 agrees with me."

_Flashback_

_"Before we start the mission I need to summon someone for help so everyone back away. This my way showing what I'm capable off." Everyone in the room back away a bit._

_Lelouch put his arms on his chest and say "Bay-max I need your help." and it happen as a light appear Mini-Max closely resembles Baymax, except Mini-Max is tiny, has a bigger head, and blue eyes instead of black._

_"I have arrived in the name of justice."_

_"Mini-max why are you here."_

_"I receive your called for help since my brother bay-max is busy with the football team I'm the only one available."_

_Everyone in the room look stunned, what Lelouch did was impossible summoning a small Robot out of nowhere proving magic is real. They were many things they wanted to asked ever since his body disappear but now wasn't the time._

_Except for Lloyd, being intrigue by the little robot while ignoring everybody else._

_"Fascinating," looking at the small robot "I never seen anything like it." as he touch and move Mini-Max arms._

_"Cease and decease my good man for I need in the name of justice."_

_"Well I could do a lot worse, Mini-Max introduce yourselves."_

_"Greeting I am Mini-Max defenders of justice! I'm program to help my fellow Heroes."_

_"Ah he's so cute!" Cecile picks him up and hugs the small robot._

_"I need your help as right now my sister has been taken hostage as such were on a mission to rescue her. Your tasked is to help and protect Sayoko, Lloyd, Cecile, and Nina from danger."_

_"I accept my mission it will be glorious and sweet."_

End Flashback

"Mini-Max is everything clear around here."

"Yes I check they are none here." As he flew wearing the usual blue armor.

As the trio plus one droid and robot were in the mainframe downloading the whereabouts of the priestess and Nunnally along the way sabotaging the system.

Lelouch pilot the copycat Shikirou straight towards the temple as he heard the temple was needed more power than normal to capture the king sister Shamna and used her as a hostage but something felt wrong.

'This is just easy, maybe too easy.' Lelouch thought one thing he learn when battling both Britannia and heartless it was never that easy.

He arrived confronting the priestess and unleashed his payload towards the guards, as he got out the machine with gunpoint at Shamna ready to turn her into mincemeat.

"Surrender peacefully Shamna or I have to use force." as Lelouch cracking his necks and knuckles to intimidate her.

"Impressive," Shalio thought "you were the supposed dead Kururugi Suzaku or maybe you're someone else? Are there many of you?"

"What give it away, my usual speech or the part I'm very brilliant but that doesn't matter I'm here to rescue Empress Nunnally."

"Surrender and I spare you a humiliating defeat or your people will suffer."

"You won't kill me, hn-hm, surrender is out of question."

"You're pretty confident" 'something isn't right' as Lelouch gut feeling. "I'll say again surrender now."

C.C. was scouting behind the Mahoraba "That women has Geass but I don't know what her power is."

"Noted"

"Six hours ago, I was right in the middle of my bath." The Priestess tap her cane then something happen to the pod that contain Nunnally

"Shit" as he presses the trigger the Mahoraba fire killing her but that what she wanted as her geass was activated.

"I'll see you later."

(Her geass ability is to able reset time to six hours only if she died)

When she awake she was in her usual bath along with her brother "Once again my life has reset to six hours."

"What is it big sister."

"Just a moment. Connect me with Forgnar." the handmaid bringing a communication device.

"You receive another prophecy." The king asked with concern.

"Yes"

"Princess this is Forgnar."

"Listen to me carefully …no a little before that there will be an uprising."

* * *

This is a short chapter I've wanted to have detail flashback about Lelouch journey including others wanted to have a good conversation with Lelouch that didn't happen in the movie.

* * *

Preview?

Lelouch was having a headache as he woke up from bed from a party that Tamaki and Milly decided to held.

It was a private party that no one knows and aqitances that knew ablut him. Right now he was getting out of bed from his old room at Ashford. But he felt something wasn't right for starters their was a wind draf under the sheet finding out that he was naked.

But the other problem was some on the side was sleeping next to him, when reveal to be a naked Kaguya whom look bliss sleeping next to him. If that wasn't enough Rakshata and Cecile was on the same bed naked.

They look very happy as their stress was completely gone and in bliss.

Lelouch was sweating not knowing what happen last night, if that wasn't enough

Milly burst in and saw everything, she grinned evilly and started to spread words about what happen for everyone to hear.


	3. Chapter 3 SNAFU

S.N.A.F.U.

Shamna has warn her military officers of the uprising as the Generalissimo prepared his military at the palace, the greedy fool ready for an ambush along with the king and assassin to take down the infiltrator.

* * *

Tamaki and Ohgi along with Sayoko are heading straight towards the Sitrep both men were riding AT-RT or **The All Terrain Recon Transport** it can be described a bike with two legs but very effective. Unlike the usual walker that use during the Clone Wars this AT-RT are upgraded with harpoon cable enable climb buildings and magnetic feet with a add touch landspinner.

Lelouch obtained this at the junkyard as they say another man trash is another man treasure. Ever since the end of the Clone Wars they are a lot of leftover war machine scattered around and can be used, he even manage to get a Venator class star destroyer.

"You got to admit this thing are awesome!" Tamaki leap another building with ease follow by Ohgi.

"Tamaki be careful were still new using this thing."

Sayoko moving like a true ninja follow the duo from behind, using the walker wasn't her style.

_Flashback_

_Once the group got over their surprise with Mini Max, Lelouch ask them to give him some distance as he took out what appear to be a small toys only when Lelouch use a disk to enlarge a toy to 3.45 meters height as it grows everyone was surprise by both the ability and vehicle._

_"Lelouch what is this?" Suzaku asked._

_"This is the AT-RT or The All Terrain Recon Transport, this vehicles allows one to ride on any terrain with any difficulty the recon walker was equipped with a nose-mounted repeating blaster cannon and mortar launcher, both of which made the walker a formidable anti-infantry unit. Add with Landspinner Propulsion System, its speed 70 km/h to 90 km/h._

_"Tamaki and Ohgi both of you will be using this to scout along Sayoko and don't worries think as riding a bike with legs." Both of them look at it with awe._

_"How did you manage to shrink and unshruk the vehicle?" Lloyd asked as a scientist he wanted to know._

_"OH that, I use Hank's Pym Particle accelerator it's formula that enable to shrink any matter including humans and no I won't give the formula to you Lloyd or anyone. This kinda of technology might revolutionize the world but could easily abuse to the wrong people."_

_"Imagine a human tiny like an ant with strength of ten men can infiltrate and assassinate anyone in the world." Lelouch give a very clear reason the formula is a no._

_"How did you obtain it."_

_"Let's just say I have worked hard for it."_

_"Did you use geass." Suzaku asked knowing it._

_"Well yes and no."_

Flashback

_"Dr Pym my name is Lelouch am part of the Avenger can I talk to you for a minute." as Lelouch's Geass flare._

_"Certainly please come in."_

_As the famous Hank Pym started to talk and teach Lelouch of the formula, in truth he could have steal a bit it but it will rise to many question and paper trails._

_The last thing he needed was to be on S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted list, and he knew how organization like this would do anything to keep the peace after the whole invasion force. Sure he did help during the invasion Force of the Chitauri but like the other avengers have no reason to aligned with Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division._

_During the Time on this world similar to his earth he would travel many places and learning things the unusual thing that can't be explain and are on S.H.I.E.L.D. file._

_And the last time he was on Wakanda by accident and how he remember the Black Panther kick his ass literally. In truth he should be executed for trespassing but was pardon as Lelouch was a Keyblade Wielder and reputation for the warriors of light are positive._

_Thor even knew about the key bearer existence including the all father ._

The trios were riding until someone fired a rocket launcher that almost hit Tamaki, it was thanked to the AT-RT that it miss their target.

"We've been spotted, why are you waiting Ohgi fired back." both of them fired their weapons on the AT-RT while Sayoko continue with rendezvous with Lloyd team.

Cornelia team was intercept early as Zilkstan knightmare continue a barrage of fire. It's not just that Llyod and his teams need to evacuate to safety.

Kallen and Suzaku were waiting for the enemy but they didn't came and decided to fly to attract them but it was a trap as the enemy were prepared for the surprise attack. Belq Batoum Bitool in his Batalalan Du knightmare and Shalio in his Nagid Shu Mane knightmare all Zilstan army engage both aces.

While Cornelia along with the others except Jeremiah confronted by Bolvona Frognar, the brown Bulwark and his army waiting.

Llyod and his group were running towards their hidden knightmare in the parking lot. Except that Swaile Qujappat was already here. Qujappat use his Geass, is the ability to reverse a person's perception of who their foes and allies are. Sayoko was Geass she almost attack Llyod but hesitate.

Using this opportunity the assassin try to shoot Cecile from behind but-

"Mini Maximum PUNCH!" as Mini Max fired his rocket fist at the assassin face as he stumble and only graze Cecile's shoulder. Mini Max then grab a hub capped and throw at the other assassins. Qujappat was unconscious as such his Geass was cancel Sayoko was able to fight back.

BD-8 then attaches from behind and hack the knightmare as he piloted it from behind the cockpit.

Using this opportunity everyone got ready to leave.

* * *

Leouch was shocked seeing that his plan was intercept that quickly. It wasn't possible even if he faces someone similar like Schneizel, he wouldn't be able mount that much defense in such a short time as if the enemy has a clayivorce or something.

The Mahoraba then was hit by the Zilkstan assault choppers and air turrets, in normal situation he would have panic but Lelouch just smile since this wasn't the first time he was in a tight situation remembering being thrown many heartless attack and The Galactic Empire assault.

Flashback

_Lelouch was on the planet Bracca an inhospitable junkyard planet located in the galaxy's Mid Rim. Located close to various hyperspace routes, Bracca's strategic importance made it the site of a campaign during the Clone Wars. The Galactic Empire, use the Scrapper Guild operated on the planet, breaking down starship wreckage and selling the components to the Empire mostly for military purpose._

_That was the public story the truth some Scrapper Guild members aided the Separatists, almost leading them to victory over the planet. As punishment, the newly formed Empire cut wages and lowered safety standards. If that wasn't enough engineers were force turned into scrappers for living on the planet. He even heard some were exile on this planet._

_It might be a junk planet but it was a treasures trove to Lelouch as he took anything useful to be used in the future also selling the stuff. All he needed was to blend in with the locals' disguising himself as a storm trooper or a scrapper._

_Lelouch took everything interesting that was use during the Clone Wars he Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 starfighter, also known simply as the ARC-170 starfighter clone Z-95 Headhunter The All Terrain Tactical Enforcer (AT-TE) was a multipurpose military ground walker used by the Galactic Republic The Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry (LAAT/i), also known as the Low Altitude Assault Transport and etc._

_Everything was good as he was ready to leave the planet until something alarming happen as his disguise storm trooper 54327-B is told to escort certain individual dress in black and to find a Jedi among the populace as they rounded up the innocent to lure a Jedi among them._

_Until an alien Abednedo spoke for all to hear knowing he will be killed._

_"I think it's time someone came forward. I, uh..., I-I've been working on this heap a long time. Way before the war. We refit and rebuild ships. Best in the galaxy. Then came the Empire. And engineers...became scrappers. The workers - just started getting worked. But we all know the truth. We're just...afraid to say it. To the Empire...we're all just expendable."_

_And like Britannia example he was killed on sight and the Jedi reveal itself among them and fight the inquisitors and escape it that wasn't enough they executed the remain scrappers as an example, Lelouch reveal himself and stole the second sister light saber and use his keyblade to defend the scrappers._

_Of course this made him the primary target not as a Jedi ally but a Keyblade Wielder that they empire most wanted. So he had to run and fight every time meeting the Empire and needed to hide planets with lesser Empire influence like Tatooine it's how he meet Ben Kenobi. Meeting him Lelouch learn how great and fearsome the Force could be._

They attack continuous until the Mahoraba was damage and Lelouch was falling. He decided to jump out of the death trap and free fall towards the ground using flow motion with this he can avoid being splat on the earth when he falls.

He could feel the wind pressure from his body the feeling of free-fall to the ground was exhilarating.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha!" as he decided to make stunt in the air (Point Break Bitches) in truth it was Ventus idea for fun that Lelouch should try to loosing up.

The fun was over when Lelouch saw the Gekkoei as it tries to catch the fallen Mahoraba and he decided to just grab the gliders fin with his right arm and jump on top of the mech with ease. C.C. was shocked seeing how Lelouch survive the fall and easily grab the Gekkoei riding on top of it without any problems.

"Lelouch how did you?" She asked looking at the former Emperor doing the impossible.

"Oh that is a thing called flow motion and it's a complicated I'll tell you when we rescue Nunnally and complete the mission." As he went inside sitting behind to command sit while C.C. would be the pilot.

* * *

With the infiltrated are occupied Shanma once again inside her pod to connect herself with C world using Nunnally as a catalyst. Nunnally was the only person on the planet that being Geass two times one from the Emperor of Britannia and the other the demon Emperor is probably reason why she was kidnapper being the closes to Geass.

As she enter C world she could see the chaos that has happen and seeing glowing yellow eyes around the mist as she ignore it focusing on the task. Reaching towards the planet Jupiter on her sight.

"It's in motion….the system that had come to a halt after the changeover. Nunnally because of you, I once again enter C world."

"Now where is it, the source, the provenance, and the origins of humanity's consciousness? Make me the first human, let us start fresh!" She outstretch her arms as trying to reach the planet.

"Let me bring Zilkhstan, Shalio and our people back into this world in the form I desire." As the image then change towards to the sky with a giant heart shape moon her eyes widen of the construct. It was bizarre as if by strange power was calling her then images started to appear it was battle between two sides she could see it clearly but it was fierce

The final image was a human male who look very old but strong his arm was holding a key like weapon that was emitting power as he held up towards the heart shape moon.

Then she woke up.

"Princess Shanma?" her guards asked.

"You appear to have gone quite long, are you alright?"

"**Kingdom Hearts**" she spoke softly like in a trance.

"Huh?"

"I must see more of this knowledge, what are the terrorist doing."

"We received word from generalissimo Forgnar that they were all subdued."

"King Shalio doesn't to appear have any trouble either."

"I see, made adjustment. At this point we can't let her die, I must see more." Shanma starting to crave to learn about this knowledge of Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

'The enemy seems to know the plan but that would impossible, I need time to think.' Lelouch thought hard.

"Do you have any orders Lelouch, Lelouch?" when C.C. turned around found Lelouch in sitting position and was mediating? Of all times.

"This is no time for meditation?"

"On the contrary it is." Meditation was never Lelouch strong suit until he meet master Yoda and Ben Kenobi in truth he was trap with both mad men and he had no choice but to learns from them just to pass the time or he go mad.

C.C. was looking at Lelouch and can't do a thing as he meditates. It could be the first time Lelouch learn the meaning of patient whatever happen to him he has change, she was kinda happy that Lelouch is alive but sadden how he change for the better.

The Black Knights frequency was on as many called help and orders for Zero to guide them, but right now Lelouch is ignoring the voice call and concentrating. It's a thing that Yoda once told Keyblade Wielders mind are vast and easily to reach out for answer.

The mediation felt like hours in his mind as the flow of information and calculation. And then he had the idea.

"C.C. you said that Geass doesn't affect you at all."

"Yes we Code Bearer are immune to the Geass effect."

"Let's test it shall we, I'm uploading the plan only this time you need to order it not me."

"I get it only I will know the details, right."

"But how are were going to communicate with the others what the first step off the plan is?" It was until Lelouch heard the loud familiar voice from the civilian channel frequency. "What is that is on military and civilian channel?"

"Zero it's me Tamaki, we are riding on the AT-AT that you provided and-"

"You idiot, stop blabbing on every enemy channels."

"But were inside an armored walker tank 20 feet tall and impervious to anything, what we should be afraid."

"But"

"No, you both gave me an idea."

"Huh?"

"We have this available to us, C.C. hack everything you can I can do the rest." Lelouch start his plan.

As every radio channel was heard by everyone including Black Knights, civilian and military as Zero saying that they are entering the final phase not only that everyone will notice that it was Zero the one pulling the strings and a such make more believable, even though it was a bluff.

"C.C. ready for the attack plan Duck."

"Already chosen, before we do this won't our allies be confused by this?"

"You underestimate everyone C.C. all we need is the opening show before the main event." It did as Lelouch expect, Cornelia knew Lelouch was bluffing and use that opportunity to retreat. It's not only that everyone in the kingdom were curious looking at the chaos and the U.N fleet.

* * *

"Princess Shamna, a message from generalissimo Forgnar requesting that you evacuate to Undunmu base for safety."

"He expects me to runway when I am so close to the information."

"There was announcement earlier from the U.N."

"The Fifth fleet" Shamna already knew.

"Yes Highness, Chief of staff is joining up with them its Schneizel." it's just that Milly was already broadcasting to the entire world to see.

"All right C.C., you're in command for the rest of the mission."

"All right though you come up with the plan during meditation." The plan commence even though the enemy was hearing the conversation already cause Shanma to become paranoid and decided to activate her geass.

The plan went smoothly at first as Jeremiah task was to destroyed the power plan but was intercept. C.C. felt something.

"Did you felt something?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes as Geass doesn't affect me and I'm the only one who knew the plan of an attack." As she continue the plan that Lelouch order C.C. before, but like always Shamna was able to prepared for the attack and espionage.

Lelouch quickly deduce what C.C. just said confirming it, it was Geass and taking out all possible theories of it power and likely candidate of the Geass user leaving only one possible theory.

"That means I already know what and who I'm facing with and how to counter it, all we need is speed and precision. I have all that. Also I might have a plan that would throw the entire country in chaos and ruin their plan."

"So what's the plan?"

~But your not going to like it~ Lelouch told in a singing tone.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to be the center of this."

"I call it operation planet Dance."

* * *

I played Jedi Fallen order it's one of the best star wars game for the ps4 , It has good story line like example seeing the Empire reign on kashyyyk and remnants of the clone wars wreckage. Then finding many light sabers parts to customize.

All the things that Star Wars use during the clone wars become Lelouch things since Hank Pym once shrunk a tank a keep it like a keychain gave me the idea. Also it's fun that Star Wars vehicles use in Code Geass.

Lelouch as Guardian of light it's his duty to fight for the innocence in the MCU. But he won't be involved with the Civil War.

The knightmares in Zilkstan aren't that impressive to look at. The knightmare in boku no Akito are much more impressive.

* * *

Preview ?

The select group that knew Lelouch was alive is seeing the earth in outer space inside CR90 corvettes showing them the beautiful earth and how they appreciate that the war was over. However it's not earth that Lelouch want to show them, it is the ship itself a real life space ship.

"I'm willing to sell this ship for you including the data of the hyperdrive." Lelouch show the group of class one hyperdrive schematics. Scientists like Llyod, Rakshata, Nina, Cecile and other look with interest. "The hyperdrive was a propulsion system that allowed a starship to reach light speed and traverse the void between stars in the alternate dimension of hyperspace."

"Imagine that we able to reach the moon in matter of minutes or even mars in an hour think of the possibility."

Kaguya representative of the U.N. can easily imagine the potential of having a hyperdrive, not just Japan but the whole humanity on earth needed this but she not foolish enough neither the rest of the group would believe something of this grand magnitude would come without a price.

"So what do you want for in return?" Kaguya ask ready as the other prepared how deep their pocket they have to empty.

"What I want is my old room back at Ashford and a certificate of my new identity."

"…"

"""Huh?""" Kaguya wasn't the only one who was baffle.


	4. Chapter 4 Dance

Planet Dance

Ohgi and Tamaki are piloting the AT-AT ( All Terrain Armored Transport ) while being bombarded by all sides, as Zilstan soldiers fired rocket launchers, machine guns and knightmares. Thankfully the Walker was heavily armed. The Empire uses the Walker at a means to keep the peace and order on conquer worlds. And it's heavily armed including the legs.

"Seriously these guys ain't stopping even when were riding something this intimidating." Both of them felt the rumble from the rocket launcher.

Thankfully this thing is impervious to anything except if the enemies try to tie the legs down that be a problem.

_Flashback_

_As Ohgi and Tamaki quickly hide finding an open area to use the toy look alike when it was enlarge both men jaw drop of the sheer size but quickly looking for a zipline to enter from below and they did find it. Both of them quickly climb before any one come as a giant metal camel look alike would attract attention._

_"Wow this is huge and bigger on the inside" both of them are at a large open space moving towards the cockpit through thru tunnel not before closing the door and railing the Zip line._

_Both of them were seating in the cockpit looking at the mechanism on how to drive the four-legged walker._

_"So how do you drive this thing!" as Tamaki start by pushing a few buttons which, It works except the walker going on reverse. Thus it smashes a few buildings._

_"Opps ah maybe this one." the Walker was skipping while going on reverse._

_"Stop it Tamaki! let me handle this." as Ohgi tried one switch the Walker fired its heavy blaster causing an explosion._

_"Okay not that button maybe this." then it fired its medium blaster canon along with LX-4 proton mines spreading around the Walker in which turning it into a sea of fire. The assassins that try to attack quicly fled._

_"Wrong button again!" both of them try everything as the walker was doing move not even the Empire knows until they manage figure out how to move forward heading straight towards Sayoko and Lloyd team location while being bombarded by around them._

_It's not just that they had to go through buildings as it was hard to stir._

"Are you ready C.C.?"

"You owe me big time for this Lelouch I want a life time pizza and sea salt ice-cream, you got that."

"Sheesh for an immortal whom I simply asked for favors you're very greedy." Taking a phone to called Milly. "This is Zero Miss Ashford."

"Zero how did you get this number?"

"No time to explain I need a favor if this works it be the broadcast of the century."

"Alright you got my attention."

As the preparation was ready C.C. was standing on the palm of Gekkoei as the light was focus on her while keeping the absolute defense on after all there are still in enemy territory.

"Ready C.C."

The immortal just nodded "-and remember to smile." Her eyes twitch. The entire broadcast was hack as an image of a woman with green hair was standing on a knightmare hands.

"Listen to my song!" as she shouted for all to hear.

Beverly / Be The One (English Ver.)

Background music played as the light show was focus on the Gekkoei as it spreads like fireworks. As everyone could hear and look at something baffle on the battle field.

I walk alone, it doesn't matter for how long

I'll keep going, wherever these footprints will lead me I believe it's destiny

An endless road, but I know that you're strong and bold

Somewhere out there waiting for me with a smile that shines like gold

There you will

Be The One (DA!) Be The One All right!

I don't wanna give it up, fighting for tomorrow (C.C. jump)

Be The Light (DA!) Be The Light All right!

Love is strong and it'll always find a way

Reaching out your hand, just take it closer to your heart

Never lose the fire, and hold on to what you believe

Be The One Be The Light

Message from my heart, I'll send it to you

(The music cause disrupts within the palace communication and not only that it even disarrays the armies as they don't know what to do even Forgar was completing speechless of an unorthodox tactic.)

(Suzaku and Kallen was struggling were also baffle of Lelouch plan that he was using C.C. to sing infront for all to hear, Shalio who was battling Suzaku, couldn't even reach for his sister since the music was playing on all frequencies.)

There's nothing more important than the life you hold

Just remember you've gotta go and keep on moving forward so you make the most of everyday

The strength you've built, the kindness that you've learned to grow

All together makes your soul a better, brighter light, I know

There you will

Be The One (DA!) Be The One

We will keep on looking for a way, night will always turn to day

Be The Light (DA!) Be The Light

We will take our past and share it with our future

Living in the moment, everything's a miracle

Shining like the sun and beaming like the moonlight

Be The One, Be The Light

Message to my heart, I won't let it go

(It wasn't just that the entire world was witnessing something that would be remembered for a long time turning one of the TV legends. Milly who was broadcasting this to help disrupt Zilkstan as they can't detect anything outside the kingdom).

la la la

You will Be The One

Be the one, Be the one

We will make all your sight

You'll be the one

Be the light, Be the light

We'll take darkness into brightness yeah

Leading you into the light

Be the light

Oh you will be alive

Be the one, Be the one,

You will be the one

We'll make a way

Thinking it was over C.C. continue to disrupt the enemy again with a new song just to spite them knowing the enemy was completely defenseless. But for the world it was something never done before and everyone seems to enjoy the birth of an Idol of the Black knights.

Over "Quartzer" by ISSA (DA PUMP).

isshun de tsukamitoru no sa Are you ready?

atarashii rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!

hikari wo kate ni kasoku shite

kono mama Shout it out! Shout it out!

ima wo susumeyou

madou hi mo ikudo to naku asu no tobira tatake

mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara

Believe yourself!

Now, Over "Quartzer"

toki no ame surinukete tomo ni

You, Over "Quartzer"

mirai wo koeyou

kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamukenai

kanjiro sou Nexus Future

Now, Over "Quartzer"

mabayui sekai misete

As the song continue Lelouch using flow motion race towards Kallen and Suzaku locations the first task is to help with their battle quietly and the second to sneak unseen by the enemy.

He materialize his keyblade Brave of Dawn as it changes into a black shape bow, Lelouch pull the bow strongly a black arrow materialize and slowly as it's charging a black orb on the tip of the arrow target every knightmares.

DARK MATTER SHOOT!

As it fired dark arrows that spread, the techniques similar to shoot lock as it destroyed every Ghedo Vakka in sight and releasing Kallen from the Scorpion like knightmare as the arrow pierce its arms and exploded. It's something Lelouch wish he was capably back then to rescue her when she was kidnapped by Suzaku.

With his tasked done Lelouch then quickly use flow motion heading straight towards the Temple.

* * *

"Legend has it that darkness once covered the world. We know so little about the Keyblade War- only it was just the beginning. If ruin brings about creation what then would another Keyblade War bring? When the darkness falls, will we be found worthy of the precious light the legend speaks of?"

Shanma was looking at the battle between light and darkness and felt the power as the feeling of C world are connected to Kingdom Hearts. It was thank to C.C. that a door was finally open, her feeling to called Lelouch has led to this event.

She can see how powerful and ambition the man known as Xehanort as she admired his strength looking how easily he use the power of darkness.

Kingdom Hearts where all of life that was devour by heartless would leave pink glowing hearts to collected by Heart shape moon and C world where the soul of humanity reside. All of this are finally connected she knew with the defeat of Xehanort the heartless are no longer following its master command and are spreading to other worlds following their instinct to consume all life.

But she had all the cards in her hands and she will obtain and recreate the new χ-blade with its power she can shape reality and this world much more than C world. And it was then she was inside a castle surrounded by thirteen pillars chair, sitting on one of them was a cloak figure revealing to be her other self that was devoid of emotion.

As she awoke from her transcendence she could see bodies of her guards lying around and with the front door smash open.

"Nunnally one more and I will know about-"

"Its better you stop now." Lelouch hold his Keyblade Way to the Dawn aiming at her. "Are you trying to gain access to C world." as he decided to reveal his face.

"Your face you're the Demon Emperor Lelouch." she smiled as everything finally connects. "I see what going on and what you're holding is a Keyblade."

"I see, accessing C world has allowed information through you including about the Keyblades." Lelouch conclude how Shanma gain the knowledge.

"Yes I know everything about the Keyblade, other worlds and Kingdom Hearts."

Lelouch eyes widen of the information of one the most dangerous and powerful. "So it seems you know. I should have known for me entering C word too long would allow such dangerous information slip but doesn't matter."

"I said once again surrender now and I won't give you a spanking."

"How crude. With that weapon you're holding you can reach it and recreate the χ-blade." as she try to bargain Lelouch knowing how powerful a Keyblade is.

"Tell me Lelouch, don't you have anything in past that you want to correct. With my Geass and your Keyblade we could change the past. There's no need for you to become the Demon Emperor and live in exile anymore, join me and we can create the future in our image."

"…" Lelouch thought silently of what she said.

"I course I once thought if I could go back in time and prevent all of this tragedy," remembering Shirley death, Euphemia tragic accident, the landslide at Narita, the massacred Geass Order. "But if I did that it'll be nothing more than running away from my sins and trampling those who gave their life for me for sake of the future."

"Damn you!" as she pulls a gun aiming at her herself.

STOPZA!

Lelouch use a time stop spell even though he can only use once as the spell use a lot of MP and he had to practice a lot to use this spell. As such in dire situation he needed to use it.

"Why do you people always wanted to use the hard way." he materialize a new Keyblade called Code Geass (It look similar to Missing Ache except the handle has the bird like sigil and reverse) aim at Shamna then a light appear aiming at her chest as the orb with a Geass symbol float and absorb inside the Keyblade not before taking her gun.

How did Lelouch obtained such powerful Keyblade, was facing his greatest fears and sins.

_Flashback_

_The Geass Keyblade he obtained by confronting his sins and fear as master Yen Sid deem that Lelouch needed to face his fears once more._

_"Lelouch you have grown strong but it may be time to face your past."_

_"Yes I knew it would come to this."_

_"I cannot guide you on that world, only the Keyblade will guide you, this tasked that you must overcome on your own."_

_"Many Keyblade wielders must accept that part of them as Riku who fear the darkness and accepted that part of him, as you Lelouch must accept that part of you."_

_"I understand Master Yen Sid, I'm still afraid of myself."_

_"Be careful my boy this journey will your greatest turmoil ever." Yen Sid said softly._

_"May your Heart be your guiding Key."_

_"I know master" as Lelouch left heading straight at his final trial using the Keyblade as a guide he reach the place a planet callled Korriban. It was the original homeworld of the Sith species and a sacred planet for the Sith Order, housing the tombs for many ancient and powerful Dark Lords of the Sith and containing immense dark side power._

_The planet was similar to Tatooine as it was a desert planet but more like a dark lord place of evil. Due to the planet's harsh terrain and the power of the dark side, Korriban's native fauna was both vicious and cunning such as the fierce terentateks. The bat-like shyracks lived in great numbers in caves on the planet._

_He could feel the darkness around the planet like it was rain on his skins; he could hear voices and see visions of the past. The vision was during the old republic when the Sith returns to retake back their home world. He saw two Jedi and sith dueling each other to the death. Until the one with a pale Skin killed the Jedi master. _

"_They escape master, you failed"_

"_No, Malgus this is only the beginning"_

"_Yes, after a thousand years… Korriban is ours again. Welcome home" as the Sith Malgus terminate his master. _

_Those were the vision of the war that lasted a thousand years that Lelouch saw death and destruction an unending War. _

_As he enter the temple deeply something happen as the entire area was covered in darkness It was a stained glass platform filled with the twilight of colors. _

_Along the edges was this repeating symbol of a splintered, upside down heart with a pointed cross attached to it. And in the far background was an oddly designed belltower with a numeral board on its face with two flat pieces placed on certain spots. _

_Than appear a person wearing a familiar black cloak and attack Lelouch then reveal itself to be Milly Ashford she called herself number VI using a whip as her main weapon. She drew first blood even before Lelouch could say anything._

_The battle become fiercer and difficult especially that person was Lelouch friend as he had a hard trying to take her down. The nobody taunted Lelouch how he lied to her about being Zero, forgotten about how her family help the Lamperouge and how he let Shirley died._

_It was heart breaking knowing he owe Milly and explanation and apology but he manages to defeat her as her body dissolve into nothingness. But he knew this wasn't the only fear he needed to face. He had to face replicas of nobodies who are his friends and family._

_IX. Rivalz weapon Guitar_

_III. Todoh weapon Katana_

_XII. Rolo weapon Scythe_

_X. C.C. weapons Cards_

_V. Mariene weapon Axe Sword_

_VIII. Kallen weapon gauntlet_

_VII. Cornelia weapon Claymore_

_XII. Kaguya weapon Kunai_

_II. Shirley weapon Arrowguns_

_IV. Euphemia weapon Shield_

_I. Suzaku weapon duel swords_

_XIV. Nunnally weapon Kingdom Key_

_Lelouch had to fight all of this nobodies copy of his friends and love ones as they taunt him in every battle the more he fight the more painful his heart felt. The one that almost broke him was Shirley and Nunnally._

_How Shirley blamed him for her father death and herself because he was selfish. Nunnally blaming him for what happen to Euphemia and force her to take throne that she didn't wanted. How it only burdens her more._

_His final foe, he already knew who he needed to face himself._

_XIII. Lelouch weapon dual-wielding Oathkeeper/Oblivion_

_Fighting his other self can be described as a wakeup call seeing 'is this how I was like ' Lelouch though seeing his other-self laugh manically. Taunting how he enjoys the life as the Demon Emperor. How the world was in palm of his hand._

_How he should have taken Euphemia Forcefully and use Geass on Suzaku it be much easier that way. All those words were the truth every small part of his heart that denied it._

_Truth Lelouch was ready to breakdown until he heard Euphemia voice that he should not give up, it was that small spark of light gave him hope. With one final push he stabs his counterpart as it dissolves to nothingness._

_It was finally over knowing that he finally face his fears and sins as he was greeted with a new keychain that look like a pocket watch one side Geass sigil and the other reverse sigil. And Lelouch knew that he finally letting go of his past to move forward._

"What did you do to me!?"

"I took your geass you're now just an ageless normal women, so I'll be carefully that you would die from the head shoot."

Knowing she had nothing to bargain for she just slumped down in defeat "I lost haven't I."

"Yes and before that." Lelouch crack his knuckles. "You need some discipline. This will take a few minutes." And it did, Lelouch use a spell to increase Shamna senses like pain and pleasure were enhance.

As such she felt both pain and pleasure when Lelouch spank her, it could be said it open a flag. After finishing his punishment he took a shrunk LAAT then enlarges it as the Geass bodyguard brought her inside to deliver her straight towards the borders as prisoner and the one piloting it is a B1 battle droid.

After that he finally save Nunnally as he grab her gently from the pod as it open. Lelouch was happy to finally see his sister again but wish it was in different circumstances.

* * *

Change by Miwa ( Bleach Op)

"I have Shamna hostage, stop the battle now all of you." Lelouch inside the LAAT radio has channels all frequency heard the declaration.

With Shamna voice conforming what Zero had just said and told her officer to surrender, the war is over. The Generalissimo heard this lowered his knightmare and all followed him. Those who heard this have stop fighting but few didn't especially the front lines.

Shalio heard this went hysterical as he didn't believe that her perfect sister would be captured.

"No big sister can't be captured I won't accept this!" as he continue assaulting the Lancelot Sins in fury. "Big sister would never disappoint me! It's all a lie." Shalio was in denial.

Suzaku was in defense and looking at the King reminds him to much of himself how he was in denial.

"Suzaku lead the king towards me you help Kallen dealing with the rest of the armies."

"What are you insane, you don't have any knightmare."

"I got that covered beside I made a promise to save Shalio."

Suzaku was shocked that kind of word coming from Lelouch's mouth, he just smiled sadly 'you really change' "Alright but stay alive."

"Of course" The king arrive towards Lelouch location in the waiting, Lelouch change his keyblade to Shooting Star and fired at the knightmare as its light arrow heading the target Shalio tried to dodge but it follow like heat seekers.

Shalio look to see Zero in the open but he was in a color in which that was impossible it didn't matter. "Zero you die!" as flew straight towards Lelouch fired its weapon Zero just dodged the shoot easily. Then change form again Crystal Snow to Blizzard Claws he quickly jump and glide towards the Nagid and slash the claws and effective as the surface of metal was slash and frozen.

Lelouch attack was fast much faster than Shalio and he can't keep up so he back away firing his weapon again but the claws just slash the bullets and then form change again as his leg were skates and arms are shoulders blades.

Then Lelouch creating a small blizzard tornado Shalio tried to attack using all of his four arms and attack which that was a bad called as its arms torn to shred in matter. Then Lelouch cut the knightmare into pieces so quickly that he was on every side. The attack was effective it frozen and knightmare crumble causing Shalio to be purge out of his machine would have fall to his death if not for Zero caught him.

Shalio knew he was defeated he could see Zero but with colors "What are waiting for finish me." Knowing by dropping from this high he be dead.

"No I promise your sister that you would be alive."

"Hypocrites aren't you." Know Zero reputation, being a killer with no remorse.

"No, I change for the better and you can change you have the opportunity to do that, change this country that's what it needs. As a start I can help regain your sight and legs."

"How arrogant, how can you change our country that only knew fighting it's our way of life?"

"It's not possible if you have help, you don't need to be alone I can help you after all you just need a friend that's all." Lelouch remembering Sora words when he was with him in the loop.

Shalio widen of a foreign concept that he never heard and just laugh. "You really are a fool, you win. If I follow I can finally see and walk again."

"Yes after all I'm a man of miracles."

Kallen and Suzaku both team up taking down Belq Batoum Bitool and it was one sided as the mercenary and warden was killed in an explosion. With this the War was over.

Everyone finally reach the village borders safely except Lloyd and Ohgi team as they still riding the AT-AT walker as try to reduce to collateral damage.

Lelouch needed to save his sister in truth he has no other method but with the Keyblade he can enter C world within Nunnally and he did. It was dark and grim as the world was chaotic unlike The World That Never Was a bit more cheerful.

He finally found Nunnally lying on the ground if called surrounded by heartless he quickly jump and summon thunder spell eliminating all the heartless instantly.

"Nunnally are you all right." calling out his only family member.

"Big brother is that you?" as she open her eyes looking at her beloved brother.

Back in the real world everyone was waiting for Lelouch to come out or something. With their prisoner Shalio and Shamna who are just watching doing nothing. Ohgi and Lloyd group finally arrive at the borders.

It really got everyone attention seeing a giant 20 feet camel look alike machine walking towards the borders piloting by two people. On top of the Walker the knightmare was on top of it.

Lloyd was intrigue by AT-AT design sure the seats was bumpy inside but the way how it was able to walk with the weight and the control system was easily to maneuver. Cecile was inside as Mini Max treating her small injuries. While Nina and Sayoko were seating on the side of the walker.

"Thank you Mini-Max."

"It was my pleasure and it seems my comrade has saved his sister it's time I say goodbye for now Miss Croomy."

" Will I ever see you again"

" You can as long you called me in the name of Justice" as a bright light covered Mini-Max as he disappear returning back to his world.

" I'm so going to miss him" Nina looking where the small robot vanish.

" Not me" Llyod still looking at the Walker from the inside.

"So Zero is inside the Empress is that what you're implying." Tamaki asked after lowering down from the Walker along with the others waiting.

"Yes he is." Shamna reply even though she was a prisoner doesn't mean she can't wander around.

"You seem to know something about what happen to Zero no Lelouch." C.C. just finishes her distraction job returning .

"Oh I know everything about what happen to him, including his ability."

"Why are you so curios?" C.C. dint like Shamna tone.

"Let's just say he intrigues me, master C.C." Shalio look at his sister, shocked as no one ever made her feel interested in something let alone someone.

The Black Knight U.F.N. have arrive are now circling the kingdom to rescue the Empress as the world was looking at the news in waiting. But unknown to them something terrible was coming.

Inside C world the area Nunnally lay down, both siblings saw something above C world, It was an orb up in the sky as it being absorb to a heart shape moon. Lelocuh could hear voices of distaste, sadness, furry and other things. As human shape shadow was surrounding them and then disappear.

Than change to the Keyblade graveyard a place where Lelouch once investigate the battle field, the final battle with Xehanort. It was a perfect place to fight heartless and gain experience as their levels were higher than normal.

"Big brother what is this place?"

"The Keyblade graveyard Nunnally, an aftermath of a fierce war." As they could see the hundred thousand keyblades embedded on the ground like swords.

Then out in the open someone enter that they never thought they would see again the 98 Emperor of Britannia Charles zi Britannia appear among his children once again.

"Lelouch, Nunnally" as calling out his son and daughter.

"Why are you here Charles you already merge with C world."

"Foolish boy what you did is inevitable." as darkness surround Charles.

"So you're using the power of darkness, you're willing to consume that power".

"Is not just me boy, everyone that you killed are powering me so that they can have their revenge!" darkness with human shape that was familiar to Lelouch could be seen. "This power of darkness that fuels me as I will once again create a world in my own image only this time I destroyed everything that you build Lelouch." As Darkness eloped the Emperor even more.

Lelouch could feel such tremendous darkness power as it could blow them both away.

"Our stage won't be here Lelouch it be much more grand." as 98 Emperor of Britannia vanish.

Lelouch felt something bad was about to happen using the Keyblade he was able to escape C world along with the Empress.

Lelouch escape from C world along with Nunnally not only that an explosion happen in the temple as he planted detonators to makes sure no one access to C world again. The destruction of the temple cause a chain event as the people of the kingdom were worried what happen to their King and Queen. The sky was showered with shooting star it was breathe taking and beautiful as everyone was looking with awe.

For Lelouch it's nothing more than calm before the storm. He could feel it his survival instant screaming as the heartless are coming. With Shanma and C.C. intervention with C world plus Xehanort defeat the heartless finally coming to his world.

His sister still hasn't waken from her sleep yet but it's a good or bad thing doesn't matter to him.

Don't Think Twice - by Utada Hikaru

Not far from the U.F.N. army the sky was darkening as small creatures that look like ants with yellow eyes are appearing out of nowhere attack. Soldiers heartless along with Water, Fire, and Earth type. The Black Knights attack the heartless destroying them but more would just take its place.

Then rock and metal troll heartless made their appearance using its large axe cutting down knightmares and worst part Possessor heartless are now hijacking knightmares and turning the pilots into heartless. It was a massacred.

As Every man and women are devour and turning into heartless.

* * *

Back at village borders Lelouch was looking at the Horizon knowing, they are coming.

"Lelouch what's wrong." Kallen and Suzaku arrive from their battle, she was worries look at Lelouch it reminds him to much of zero.

"Kallen I want everyone to gather here right now." As she didn't asked any question and follow his orders.

"Before that the mission was a success and thanks you all, before that I have few words I have to say."

"Jeremiah and Sayoko thank you for your loyalty that look after me and my sister, it would have been better if both you got married you made a good couple."

"Tamaki you always being an idiot but a good idiot, you really I a good friend I should have appreciate our friendship."

"Lloyd cut down those puddings it's bad for you and try treating Cecile with more respect."

Lelouch gave the assistant a cook book written by Gusteau with the Title Anyone can Cook. "Cecile try reading this book and you might able to cook that won't suck and unappetizing."

"Nina you gotten stronger, you're no longer that person when we were at Ashford long ago."

"Suzaku you're being my friend and a pain in my ass at the same time, you always an idiot that could not look at the bigger picture, always being in your own little world. But so am I, it's time you change Suzaku for the better."

"Kallen there something I wanted to say for a long time, you are truly a marvelous women that I ever meet, you're always there for me and you're the first person that ever slap me. And I always like your fire attitude."

"C.C. I know how much you wanted to free from your immortality." as Lelouch use his Keyblade Code Geass aiming at her forehead as a Geass orb appear float as it absorb inside the Keyblade. "You can finally live a normal life now Cera." Lelouch use her real name as she no longer an immortal anymore.

"Cera you may be selfish sometimes but you also there to help me in trouble. I admire your strong will and thank you for saving me that first time we meet."

Lelouch took a deep breath "All I want to say to you both is that I love you." Both women gasped hearing Lelouch confession. "Called me a fool, an idiot, low life or maybe a degenerate but that's what my heart says I love you both and wanted to be together with just the three of us." It was something that he should have said a long time ago. If did not said he will regret for the rest of his life.

Kallen eyes starting to water as tears pouring her eyes, Cera was also the same.

"Why now Lelouch you idiot!"

"I agree you're an idiot."

"I know and Cornelia there's one thing I always wanted to say you, you have one rocking body." With Tumbs up

Cornelia heard that can only blushed and got angry little what she thought something wasn't right the way how Lelouch confess it was as if he was near to his death.

Lelouch walk out of the village towards the horizon as BD-8 was walking towards him telling that Lelouch final orders were to look after his sister who was still sleeping. The droid felt dejected but comply.

Lelouch then cast a powerful protection spell that covered the entire village as he walk towards his foes. The demon tide already spinning around as heartless shape and sizes coming out like rain.

Lelouch summons two of his Keyblade as his going full out.

* * *

Thus the end of resurrection arc. The keyblade called Code Geass it's something I thought after playing persona games and gave me an idea that Lelouch need to face his fears and demons to succeed and move on.

The keyblade that Riku use never change so I decided an idea that it can change to a bow similar to archer from fate stay night.

Korriban is from the game Star Wars the old republic game, I could use something similar to dream drop distance but it's better something different.

The singing in the battlefield is similar to the maccross series.

Unlike in the movie Shanma and Shalio are alive and captured. The Keyblade Code Geass idea is from A Song of Fire, Ice and Hearts. This idea I thought why not a keyblade that can absorb geass and use it's power and abilities something new.

Thank MM browsing for proof reading.

"""""""""""""""

This is just another idea Crossover

When Lelouch was still a kid he love going on adventure even though he was exiled to Japan, one day he found a cave an enter it thinking it as his own secret spot to hide from Suzaku. Inside the cave he saw it a stone statue that look like giant lion or tiger.

Out curiosity he look at the statue with fascination he feel drawn to its majestic look, as he got closer touching the statue something happen as It's eyes was on fire with blue azure flame.

Lelouch was dueling with Suzaku on Kamine island as Zero his partner Wild Liger equip with A-Z Double-Barreled Cannon Gun (2) Turbo Booster Unit.

This duel wasn't just about Suzaku being a knight but his resolve and to regain his confidence, As Zero defeated him three times at Shinjuku, Narita and Prison Complex. Because of this Suzaku having an identity Crisis.

His started to have nightmares about the beast as he was continue being chased by the zoids liger and been consume by it. Because of this he needed to Challenge Zero's liger in a duel. In truth Cornelia would have discarded such duel if not the information of the missing Lelouch and Nunnally .

"I can see it your soul is wavering" Kururugi.

"It's not my soul is strong".

"No, we fought so many times I can tell your soul is wavering like a crack of glass, it's not just that your hearts losing its spirit and shine. This had to do with something about your past, a past that you kept to your selves".

Suzaku eyes widen how correct Zero assumption.

"The whole changing Britannia within is just a word that you use to justify your action, but truth is your soul and is drowning in sorrow.

"Shut up!, you don't know anything"

"The fact you got angry that I mention this, it means true, you lack the resolve is why I kept beaten you in battle. You lack the Japanese warrior spirit and no wonder Todoh sensei was disappointed in you"

Suzaku continue his assault in anger firing the varies rifle towards Wild liger but the zoids easily dodge and continue firing it's own weapon towards the knight.

"What wrong is that the extend of the knight of Euphemia strength".

"Shut up!"

"Here you are the reason why you got to become her highness knight was her kind grace if it was someone else your nothing more than an expendable paw to be used".

The liger continue circling its prey.

Suzaku was getting sloppy as his anger, the feeling of being defeated countless times by the animal look alike knightmares making him desperate to defeat the king of beast.

"Your no Hero, Zero you're a terrorist that brought destruction to everyone".

"Looks who's talking a person willing to sacrifice his own life to saves other willing endangering his life can't even be call a hero let alone knight. A knight duty is to his princess and follow her command through and through but what if you are given a different command.

"Beside I am no Hero. Your getting sloppy and your technique is conviction is weak, you lack resolve and your spirit is nothing more than ashes of smoke you can't beat me like this Kururugi because your weak".

Shut up as the Lancelot brandishing it's MSV sword swing like wild with no coordination.

The black knight were looking at the duel with anticipation especially Todoh, Todoh have trained Suzaku and knew the truth about what happen to the prime minister. He knew the path Suzaku took but he did knew of his heart and soul, Suzaku was wavering.

Euphemia was watching in a worried tone as she could hear Suzaku was in rage how his starting to act different than the person she knew that day.

Cornelia was waiting patiently in truth she wanted to rush in but if she did , she will dishonor her sister even if the eleven was her knight but if lose their will be consequences.

C.C. and Kallen are their watching the duel both off them looking at Lelouch with worried it could be said that the boy manage to open their hearts.

The duel could have continue if not someone decide to interfere " Zero something big is coming and it's from the air!" Rakshata radio Lelouch or Zero from the Submarine and it did something was up in the air underneath as its focus on Zero.

"So this is how it's going to be, all black units are to back away from the blast zone , I'll take care of this"

"That's suicide even for you" Todoh warned Zero.

"Trust me I got it handle, Diethard continue recording this if not you would miss the opportunity of a lifetime".

Suzaku heard the command the military leaders a suicide command that he will pinned doen Zero allowing the Avalon to fired it's weapon

"Don't bother trying to grab me I'm not going anywhere I'm going to face forward toward my opponent especially this thing".

"Your just running away, from your sins through death". Suzaku was a bit surprise that he say it himself.

"I'm not like you Kururugi I'm not running away through no I'm facing it with everything I got, so tell me if they told you to die with me would you follow which command. The Britannia military or your Princess",

Suzaku didn't say anything

"For you not saying anything that you are unsure and that is why you are weak and coward to the end. Come on!" As the liger look towards the sky ready for it's assault and it did.

Suzaku can only watch at his greatest nemesis demise part of him was happy but the other part he was furious as Zero in death calling him a coward. But the voice of Genbu Can be heard whispering that his son was trully a coward.

When the dust settle thinking that Zero died but the Liger was there stood still with few damages. As it roar showing that it hasn't back down. Everyone was shocked seeing the animal like knightmare was still standing." I told you me and my partner aren't backing down".

"Lets go Liger lets show everyone our resolve no our burning soul!"

Rawrgh! As the Zoids was covered in Azure flame it was then Lelouch eye his Geass eyes was on fire with azure blue flame.

" Blaze on Liger" as the Liger Zoids left eye was also burning " With my soul" as the cockpit revealing a Key component. Release Your Instincts! 本能解放 " Lelouch jam the key.

WILD BLAST!

"WILD BLUE" by PENGUIN RESEARCH

The ligers then morph into something new it's Finn change as its blue color change to red and emerge three giant claws from its back.

Rawr" as the Liger Azure flame was getting larger and intensive everyone around it could feel it the unwavering soul of the king of beast even in their knightmares.

"Impossible this energy output it's much stronger than the yggydrasil drive" Llyod was calculating the data of the Liger and continue increasing until the system couldn't take it and broke down.

"Llyod how much was that energy output?" Cecile asked

" You won't believe me if I tell you". Everyone continue watching the battle.

"Let's go liger were taking down that giant airship" the Zoids look towards the Avalon in anger as the giant machine ruin his duel with one leap it was able to pierce the luminous shield and the Avalon the liger continue its attack from the inside tearing it apart .

Inside the Avalon schnitzel frown thinking that his surprise attack could have stop Zero but instates he stir a hornets nest as his command ships was being tear apart.

"Your highness we need to escape"

Yes Kanon, it seems I underestimate Zero's knightmare even a corner beast will bite". With the Avalon have to choice but to crash landed the Black knight will reap their fruits of labor.

It's not just that C WORLD was in uproar as everything was burning with Azure flame as the human counciness are reacting to Lelouch wild Blast it as if the flame was drawing them.

"What going on here!?" as V.V. wanted to use the Geass door at kamine island to let Lelouch geass go out on control but instead his feeling pain. This wasn't what he expected it felt like his entire body was burning like crazy it's not just that the Emperor , knight of one, Anya, Leila , C.C. or anyone who are connected to Geass are being infected by Lelouch and Liger Wild Blast.

Those who accepted life are being bath by the Liger spirit as their soul felt warmth and inspired. For those who rejected life are being burn from the inside out like crazy. Wild Blast is not just some hidden power awaken from the bonds between man and beast, but their soul wanted to live.

With one final jump the Avalon crash on the sand as the black knights quickly aprehand those whom sracligehe the duel.

Suzaku was looking at the beast like knightmare he was shaking both fear and awe "Is this the true meaning of conviction and resolve one soul not backing down".

"Lets finish our duel kurugi or are you scared"

"I'm not I will prove that my resolve is strong!, your at your limit"

"Even I did but my soul still burns brightly and to continue this duel as the beast Liger rush towards the Lancelot with it's Claw

The Lancelot also brandishing it's twin sword dash straight towards the Liger

KING OF CLAW!

Both machine clash as the claw pierce the Lancelot as the auto eject activate that Llyod install through Cecile advice. Thus destroying the Lancelot.

Suzaku got out of the pod looking the destroyed Lancelot he can only look dumb founded he remember an image of a disappointed Genbu looking at him Suzaku father turn away not looking at him. He can only scream in frustration of his defeat again.

Diethard was having a field day as the camera man recording the duel he cant stop filming it was like a phoenix. The liger morph into something new and powerful like a phoenix.

Cornelia and her men would have intervene but the Liger was what making her scared. Her arms can't stop shaking other are the same like her afraid of the Liger.

The Liger roar to the sky announcing it's victory.

* * *

This idea I got after watching Zoids Wild and Code Geass: Roar of the Rebellion.


	5. Chapter 5 Darkness

Darkness falls.

The kingdom was covered in darkness, no one knows what cause it and some are afraid while others just look daze at the horizon. The Black Knights reinforcement was battling the heartless but nothing they do can stop these dark creatures. All of sudden they stop then looking towards the horizon where the village borders wre then they begin to move. Some submerged underground and disappear while the larger one just walk away and the one's that fly just follow the larger one's from behind.

The Black Knight were confused but relief as they communicate command about dark creatures that they encounter and fought and lost a lot good people. But one of the command notice on the map and dread as the dark creatures were heading straight towards where Empress Nunnally was located.

* * *

Kallen was speechless they were so many thought on her mind, after hearing Lelouch confession that he love her. She doesn't know what to say, she had to remain strong knowing that Lelouch would leave again and she would be heartbroken again. It's why she wanted to put a distance from him.

She felt happy as her heart was beating fast and the same time hurts knowing that Lelouch really has change, she doesn't know what to say to him. Should she accept his feeling but would that made her happy knowing that he confesses both of them.

C.C. was also speechless that Lelouch was both confessing his love to her and able to remove her code. She doesn't know what to say. All her life she wanted to rid of her immortality and Lelouch manage to fulfill her wish and not only that he wanted her to live her life to the fullest as a normal person.

Her feeling for Lelouch was strong ever since he said wanted to fulfill her wish to die with a smile and here he was alive change and granted the one thing she wanted most in her life becoming mortal. It's not just that she has a chance to live a normal life.

Both women were still daze from Lelouch confession that he was already outskirt of the village and conjure a powerful spell that surround the village with a barrier.

* * *

Lelouch finally confess his feeling it felt better but knowing his going to die since his complete outnumbered and outgunned. But he had no regret to say those words to persons that he loves, it was something he should have said when he gotten the chance during his previous life.

Lelouch summons the Shiva Twins as both of them emerge from an orb that covered in ice and cracks like an egg revealing the twins. The twins fired their strongest ice spell creating a road and froze the Heartless then merge together to become a bike as Lelouch ride leaving a trail of ice behind him as the bike crash and smashed the frozen heartless.

Lelouch summon his Keyblade Ice Crystal and using it to attack the heartless relentless, as it turn into claws slashing anything near him as those heartless turn to ice while riding the mechanical bike.

Lelouch obtained this Keyblade from the world Arrendelle the reason he visit Arrendell was to meet the ice magic user Queen Elsa. He heard how her powers were powerful enough to create a storm that engulfs the entire kingdom and probably create a new Ice Age.

He meets the queen of Arrendell along with her sister Anna and her fiancé Kristooff and two non humans Olaf the snowman and Sven the Reindeer. It was a strange group but he had seen stranger things.

She told Lelouch about her life how she got this power the day she was born that was both blessing and a curse. How her power hurt her sister by accident and asked the rock trolls to heal her and forget that she even had power and live the life of isolation.

She fears her powers would hurt others but truth she was hurting herself, just like him how he push everyone he loves to protect them but in truth he just hurting them and himself.

All he could do it's just move forward.

* * *

_Flash back World Arendelle_

_Lelouch was with Elsa as she gone straight towards the dark sea as he save her from drowning when she was attack by a Heartless that possess the water spirit body and almost drown Elsa beneath the ocean as Lelouch quickly defeated the possess water spirit and free from its dark influence and at the same time manage to rescue the queen._

_But Elsa wasn't breathing and he doubt healing spell can help so he did one thing the mundane way. That was CPR it took 8 minutes and Elsa was breathing and coughing as she spilled water out from her mouth._

_"Lelouch why are you here?"_

_"I got worried, it seems I was right to go after you the water spirit was poses by heartless I manage to free it from the darkness it looks docile right now."_

_"Thank you for your help, so you kiss me?" Elsa blushed_

_"Is more like giving you air from mouth to mouth."_

_"It's just that it was my first Kiss."_

_"Should I be honored that I kiss a Magic Queen."_

_"Is this how you lighten the mood?"_

_"I try, still we need go to Ahtohallan by we I'm going with you, we need to cross the Dark Sea and it was insane of you trying to cross that." Lelouch pointed at the rough seas with its strong waves and lighting only an insane person would want to sail in those waters like Captain Jack Sparrow as he always did the impossible._

_"I know it's dangerous but I must my heart is telling me that I need to go there to find answers." Then the water spirit nudge at Elsa telling her that she could ride on it to get to Ahtohallan._

_"It seems the Horse-" than water spirit spray Lelouch with water calling it a horse was an insult. "I mean the spirit can help, technically you could ride with me on my Glider." as Lelouch transform his Keyblade into his Glider."I'll follow you to make sure your safe first."_

_"Thank you" Elsa rides on the water spirit and gallop towards her destination follow by Lelouch from behind._

_(Music is played)_

_Show Yourself_

_Every inch of me is trembling_

_But not from the cold_

_"Oh what the Heck " Lelouch decided sing along as it has become a thing ever since he travel to different worlds and as they say when in Rome, do as the Romans do._

_Something is familiar_

_Like a dream I can reach but not quite hold_

_I can sense you there_

_Like a friend I've always known_

_(I'm arriving)_

_(And it feels like I am home) Lelouch_

_I have always been a fortress_

_Cold secrets deep inside_

_You have secrets, too_

_(But you don't have to hide) Lelouch_

_Show yourself_

_I'm dying to meet you_

_Show yourself_

_It's your turn_

_Are you the one I've been looking for_

_All of my life?_

_(Show yourself)_

_I'm ready to learn_

_Ah ah ah ah_

_Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah_

_I've never felt so certain_

_All my life I've been torn_

_But I'm here for a reason_

_(Could it be the reason I was born?) Lelouch_

_I have always been so different_

_Normal rules did not apply_

_(Is this the day?) Lelouch_

_Are you the way_

_(I finally find out why?) Lelouch_

_(Show yourself) Due)_

_I'm no longer trembling_

_Here I am_

_I've come so far_

_You are the answer I've waited for_

_All of my life_

_Oh, show yourself_

_Let me see who you are_

_(Come to me now) Lelouch_

_Open your door_

_(Don't make me wait) Lelouch_

_One moment more_

_(Oh, come to me now) Duet_

_Open your door_

_Don't make me wait_

_One moment more_

_(Where the north wind meets the sea) Chorus_

_Ah ah ah ah_

_There's a river_

_Ah ah ah ah_

_Full of memory_

_Come, my darling, homeward bound_

_(I am found) Duet_

_Show yourself_

_Step into your power_

_Throw yourself_

_Into something new_

_You are the one you've been waiting for_

_All of my life_

_All of your life_

_Oh, show yourself_

_Ah ah ah_

_Ah ah ah_

_Ah ah ah_

_When both of them reach the inner chamber Lelouch could see statues of Elsa and others it was her happy and sad memories as he watched intrigued of the magic of this world, Lelouch snicker seeing the lowlife that try to court Anna statue shattered instantly, as he walk he saw the familiar statue on him sitting on the throne. A memory he could never forget. It seems that whoever inside the chamber...no the entire island probably has such magical power, allowing to viewer to see the past including others._

_"Lelouch you're a king" Elsa was beside him looking at the statue._

_"No I'm more like an Emperor of my Nation." as memories of Lelouch resurface all the good memories and bad were there. "I'm already exile and presume dead." Elsa didn't want to pry since it's not her business then she saw the memory of her grandfather who was talking to one his guards about how he fear the Northuldran._

_Walking together with the king's guard towards somewhere different, Lelouch and Elsa follow the walking snow statues._

_But what they saw was a long way drop to the abyss and remembering Olaf warning._

_Knowing she jumps something terrible will happen._

_"Elsa wait if you go there, you won't come back."_

_"I know but I must." as she took a deep breath and jump without a second thought._

_"Dammit, stubborn women... Women, can't live with them can't live without them." Lelouch also jump into the abyss following the snow queen._

_When he arrive Elsa body was starting to freeze including him as Lelouch quickly hug Elsa and using Firaga magic to create fire to warm both of them up but it's just froze and he was also freezing knowing it was his end but at least he had help a lot of people during his journey and accompany Elsa, it doesn't seem bad. As Elsa manage to send one magic spark towards her sister Anna._

_As both of them were frozen Elsa was experiencing Lelouch memories learning about his past that he was an outworlder a prince and has a sister how they were exile by their cruel father. And force to live on their own but they manage to live happily until the invasion._

_How the day he became the vigilante Zero with a vendetta that cause death and destruction and his greatest regret the death of his love ones and friends because of his careless and reckless use of his power._

_Then he discovered the real truth about his father the Emperor that everything he did was naught like a dust brushing from a window._

_Then how Lelouch given a second chance to redeem himself by becoming Keyblade wielders to help others._

_While Lelouch was experiencing what Queen Elsa felt, he was happy and jealousy that both sister had caring parents and loving them. Like him she was afraid her powers would hurt those she love and lost control._

_At the same time Anna whom manage to witness what happen to Olaf and learning the truth about what happen to her grandfather and the dam. She was distraught but continues to move forward for Elsa sake and destroying the dam was the answered._

_When Anna use the earth giant help to destroy the dam the curse was lifted and both Elsa and Lelouch are unfrozen and surprise as if they knew something was going to happen. Elsa quickly rode on the water spirit towards Arendelle while Lelouch straight towards the dam for whatever reason the dam attract the heartless and fuse to form some kind of Rock Golem heartless (think as shadow of colossus Gaius with a heartless emblem on its head)_

_The only way to beat something that big it was let it fall and that is why Lelouch summon his Avenger Keyblade as it morph to a hammer that known as StormBreaker, Lelouch use it to attack the colossus joint and it work as the it kneels down allowing the key bearer to climb and attack the head._

_Its head was thick but the hammer strike was enough to crack it and expose the core allowing Lelouch to use continues slash._

_When it was over the heartless disperse it reveal the spirit of King Runeard as his spirit was trap within the dam that he build. It seems when Runeard murdered the Northuldran leader in cold blood the spirits in anger curse him that his spirit would be trap on the vary construction he created._

_He was then confronted by Elsa and Anna. When he heard that Elsa and Anna was his granddaughter he was happy and sad knowing his son was gone. When he learned that his grandchildren had Northuldra blood from the mother he spite and curse them._

_Calling Elsa that gifted with magic a monster and how it tainted the Arrendella royal blood as he spoke out loud that he should have killed them all when he had the chance._

_Lelouch didn't like so he added his own words that he had royal blood and commoners' blood just to spite the king._

_Before more insults could lash a dark portal open beneath the spirits as arms of heartless grabbing him pulling him to the abyss as they are attracted to his darkness heart he try to called for help. That would be impossible those who are grab by the heartless no longer can be save as those could see the former king drag to the darkness and disappear ._

_Then everything was over as everyone can finally leave the valley._

XXX

_Few days later_

_Elsa and Lelouch were at someplace far from the village as they wanted to have a conversation just the two of them after what transpired when both of them frozen and experiencing each other memories. Both of them didn't want to talk about it until the right time and now was the right time._

_"Do you regret what you did as Lelouch Lamperouge and Zero."_

_"I both regret and not regret at the same time. I regret what happen to my sister Euphemia, I regret what happen to Shirley, I regret massacre the Geass Order out of anger and regret lying to much to everyone."_

_"But I don't regret giving my world a future."_

_"I see, Lelouch I don't approve what you did but I understand one thing you had trust issues afraid to open to others like me as I was afraid to open with Anna and cause a blizzard that would engulf Arrendelle in an ice age." One thing convenient sharing memories is that she learned information about technology and other things as she would try imply to Arendelle slowly and learning of the existence of other worlds, but even she knew what it meant world order and to prevent panic._

_"But I learned one thing is that love and trust was the one thing that brought me out from the cold and enable me to use my powers, pushing them away wasn't the answered. You had love Lelouch but you didn't have trust." It was true Lelouch had love but no trust._

_"I know I was just a naïve child with a tantrum. I was afraid to trust my friends, afraid that letting them in others knew might change things. Sometimes I wonder what if I meet a person that I would call him a father figure and mentor would it help change me." As he remember learning from Ben Kenobi and Yoda._

_"That we don't know but what is important is that how you use your second chance, that you can do something good in your life."_

_"Thank you Elsa. Come let's get to Arendelle there a coronation party for your sister Anna you should be there." As Lelouch summon his Glider and Elsa was riding on his back he could felt her body. Still they arrive quickly and Olaf was the one who notice them and greeted them._

_As everyone in the Kingdom also greeted Elsa with open arms including Lelouch it was a times of happiness and peace._

_"Come on Lelouch try and sing it be help." Olaf suggested as he never heard Lelouch sang his own song._

_"I don't sing or dance Olaf."_

_"Come on just one for me and my sister special day." Elsa was there pestering along with Anna._

_Lelouch can't argue when Elsa showing her puppies eyes so he give in._

_As Lelouch starting to sing the background music can be heard (It's a Disney thing I don't know how it's just like that, just like how defeated heartless has items dropping or from the movie wreck it Ralph 2 )_

_Dance Monkey by Tones and I_

_They say oh my god I see the way you shine_

_Take your hand, my dear, and place them both in mine_

_You know you stopped me dead while I was passing by_

_And now I beg to see you dance just one more time_

_Ooh I see you, see you, see you every time_

_And oh my I, I, I like your style_

_You, you make me, make me, make me wanna cry_

_And now I beg to see you dance just one more time_

_So they say_

_(The people of Arendelle were confuse but their body starting to move to the song and beat it was slow but it's starting to spread)_

_Dance for me, dance for me, dance for me, oh, oh, oh_

_I've never seen anybody do the things you do before_

_(Children starting to Dance as Olaf and Sven starting to join including the Snowgies cute little things )_

_They say move for me, move for me, move for me, ay, ay, ay_

_And when you're done I'll make you do it all again_

_(It was then Lelouch started to dance next to Elsa as she follow then along with Anna and Kristoff)_

_I said oh my god I see you walking by_

_Take my hands, my dear, and look me in my eyes_

_Just like a monkey I've been dancing my whole life_

_But you just beg to see me dance just one more time_

_Ooh I see you, see you, see you every time_

_And oh my I, I like your style_

_You, you make me, make me, make me wanna cry_

_And now I beg to see you dance just one more time_

_So they say_

_(Then everyone in the Kingdom starting to Dance happily for the coronation of Queen Anna)_

_Dance for me, dance for me, dance for me, oh, oh, oh_

_I've never seen anybody do the things you do before_

_They say move for me, move for me, move for me, ay, ay, ay_

_And when you're done I'll make you do it all again_

_They say_

_Dance for me, dance for me, dance for me, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I've never seen anybody do the things you do before_

_They say move for me, move for me, move for me, ay, ay, ay_

_And when you're done I'll make you do it all again_

_Ooh_

_Woah-oh, woah-oh, oh_

_Ooh_

_Ah ah, ah_

_They say_

_Dance for me, dance for me, dance for me, oh, oh, oh_

_I've never seen anybody do the things you do before_

_They say move for me, move for me, move for me, ay, ay, ay_

_And when you're done I'll make you do it all again_

_They say_

_Dance for me, dance for me, dance for me, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I've never seen anybody do the things you do before_

_They say move for me, move for me, move for me, ay, ay, ay_

_And when you're done I'll make you do it all again_

_All again_

_(The party continues until midnight)_

_XXX_

_The next day morning Lelouch woke with a migraine, it had to do with the party as everyone was drinking Anna and Krisstoff shove the alcohol in his mouth and he couldn't remember anything after that._

_As right now he was in bed and very comfortable bed that only royalty can sleep. Then he notices the lack of clothes on him and hearing a second voice. He started to dread as he look to his side saw Elsa sleeping peacefully._

_"Oh Scrap"_

* * *

Present Day

At the battlefield the summoning timeout reaching its limit not before using its finishing move. As the bike did a donut and covered half the area in ice turning the place into a crystal frozen land. Lelouch summoned Avenger using it to take down the Soldier type that was nearing him and then change to Strom breaker to use on the large body.

Then a group of flame core and water core was surrounding Lelouch and fired their elements on him. He jump to avoid the attack but it was to many as the earth core appear from underground and strike Lelouch as he crashed down.

Then something happen as machine parts crashed down on the ground as it was summon from space as it assemble to a large suit. The suit are equip with two heavy Gatling guns on both arms and missile pods on its shoulder. Lelouch then throw something at the mass heartless then all of sudden the orb expand as it float and playing music with colorful light show. The heartless then started to dance it didn't matter what type as they continue dance to the beat.

"Groovitron never leave home without one."

"Go home or Go big" as Lelouch jump inside the suit and it equip as the giant HulkBuster was complete. "You guys are so screwed now!" as Lelouch unleash a barrage of weapons on the heartless tearing them to pieces in seconds.

This was a new technique it was similar to Sora Attraction but since Lelouch was always on his own it manifested to something new called Strike unlike Sora who was a fun person, Lelouch is more into destroying the heartless seriousness.

* * *

The story still continue knowing that Heartless have arrived. The Shiva sister is from final fantasy game and Groovitron from Rachet and Clank.

Rachet and Clank always being my favorite for the ps games as I like to blow stuff up with bigger guns. And cant wait for the PS5 version.

Elsa and Lelouch are a bit similar as both of them miss use their power by accident but unlike Elsa , Lelouch was to complacent with his Geass and we already knew what happen.

* * *

My Hero academia x Kingdom hearts

As Shigaraki who manage to obtained the power that he needed to destroy the society of heroes was waiting to be attack, then everything in the area stop as time was stop then someone appear that he haven't seen for a long time.

"Xehanort". The only person that Sensei both fear and respect a brittle oldman but looks can bedeceving as the oldman emit a power that even Gran Torino can feel it.

"It's been a while my boy it seems you manage to acquire the power that surpass everything even if it's incomplete" as the oldman walking circling around the All for one successor.

"Why are you here oldman".

"I came here to repay my debt and I always pay my debt" .

"What debt?"

"You see I have some sort ability to travel to the future and your master wanted me to help you with your body condition as you just awaken and needed time to rejuvenate. As he specifically told the date , time , year and location".

"And how will you help me?"

"With this" as he shown the Mega elixir.

"This potion is one of kind and very rare to be produced but it's content would be enough to restore your stamina and buffs".

"What's the catch old man".

"It's free ,but since you being nice I wanted you help with a favor".

"What favor?"

Xehanort just chuckled in due time Child of nothingness" as he toss the potion to Shigaraki who quickly caught and drank it and his body was rejuvenating and his wounds are healing. He could feel his body Stamina returning.

While waiting for healing Xehanort walk towards Deku "such young but very naïve of the world whatever Shigaraki explain is so true , I can tell from your hearts it's accepting what the world is. But you denied it so that it keep your conscious clean am I right All for One user.

Deku eyes widen of the secret.

"Your mentor has not said everything about the secrets of the past user as his afraid that the past user might have been heroes turn to villains but it's not my business to pry it's just a speculation. of Course". Midoriya eyes widen of the new info.

While Bakugou remembering the name that was cross and why Allmight not saying anything.

"I'm sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to... evolve further? With these? These puppets who you called heroes. There's only one path to peace. The destruction of the hero society."

After all "You'r all puppets... tangled in... strings... strings ..., as the hero society are nothing more than puppets following someone else ideology it's more a straight path, the boy wanted to become like Allmight , the one wanted to surpass Allmight , the one wanted to beat Allmight all of this has one connection… Allmight.

"All of this is because a Hero the number one hero wanted to protect the world and it's symbol but never thought to change it , and the only way to change was due when he retired if not all off you would still follow that man shadow".

The revelation was like a wake up called and every word held truth.

"Oh and Gran Torino if your wandering about your choice with Nana I would say it was a mistake to leave the boy as secrets would always comeback to haunt us one day and I'm no... exception to that ,but if you could turn back old timer , you would have just said hello to the boy, or making sure he was safe or happy".

Gran Torino can only gritted his teeth until it bleeds he can't deny who ever this person he knows to much. And a complete truth slap at his face as he would never forget Shigaraki have such expression. An expression of a mad man.

Well my times is up I'll be waiting to see who will win this War and no matter who wins , this will change the world as Xehanort left the battle field using the dark corridor.

* * *

This is from the Liberation war arc that Xehanort decided to make an appearance during the battle and help Shigaraki with his problems. It's a bit less exciting knowing Shigaraki didn't the complete on syncro but still powerful.


End file.
